Le lys dans la vallé
by Light Girl
Summary: La septième année de James et Lily commence d'une façon assez bizarre, avec le meutre d'Estelle. Mais ça sera peut etre le moyen de se rapprocher et de faire face à une autre menace.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Les vacances**

En ce jour d'été très chaud, Lily Evans était allongée au milieu d'une pelouse dans un quartier résidentiel de classe moyenne. Elle lisait ce qui semblait être un vieux manuscrit, mais pour elle, c'était un livre de classe, un livre parmi tant d'autres qu'elle avait déjà lu. Ce qui était normal pour une brillante étudiante à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-« Pfff… j'en ai marre de tous ces livres, tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres… en plus il fait trop chaud pour étudier.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner son travail, surtout pour une excuse aussi puérile, mais elle avait déjà travaillé toutes les vacances pour échapper aux remarques acerbes de sa sœur « bien aimée ».

- J'aurai peut-être dû aller à la piscine avec les autres… au moins je n'aurais pas aussi chaud. »

Lily n'aimait pas spécialement la compagnie des autres, pas qu'elle soit asociale, non loin de là, elle aimait être avec les autres. Mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire à ses anciennes amies du voisinage. Après tout elle était une sorcière, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le révéler, et comment répondre aux questions de ses amies, quand elles lui demandaient de lui décrire son école ? Que les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ? Qu'il y n'avait pas de cours de maths, de physique, de langue, mais des cours de métamorphose, de potions,… ? Que son directeur était le plus grand sorcier de son époque ? Non. Elle ne pouvait rien leur dire, et ainsi se sentait mal en leur présence. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, pas qu'on ne l'aime pas, mais elle avait à chaque fois peur d'avoir mal. De souffrir. Alors elle préférait rester toute seule plutôt que de souffrir si on la trahissait.

- Ben j'ai qu'à rentrer… et puis non. Je vais aller nager dans le lac, y'aura personne pour me déranger et je me rafraîchirais. »

Sur ces paroles elle rentra chez elle prendre une serviette et son maillot de bain pour faire ses 2 Km quotidiens. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis le début des vacances de faire deux kilomètres pour passer le temps.

En rentrant ce soir-là, elle était encore plus déprimée que les autres soirs. Oh, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison particulière, juste un amas de plusieurs choses : elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses « amies » (enfin celles avec qui elle pouvait passer au moins quelles que heures agréables), ni de Poudlard en général et elle supportait de moins en moins le présence de sa sœur. De plus pour une fois, elle devait se calmer toute seule, sans menace, car depuis ses 17 ans, elle pouvait exercer la magie sans autorisation. Elle en venait même à regretter cet imbécile de Potter ! « Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Regretter Potter ? Ca va pas ? Se dit-elle ». Il fallait pourtant ben admettre qu'il n'était plus aussi arrogant et prétentieux que dans leurs premières années. En fait ça avait commencé à aller mieux en 6ème, mais bon, son orgueil n'avait pas encore avoué sa défaite et elle réservait encore son jugement envers Potter…

« -Lily ! Cria sa mère. Viens mettre la table ! On mange. »

Lily quitta ses pensées peu joyeuses pour venir en aide à sa mère. En fait, elle était contente de rentrer chez elle, elle pouvait enfin voir sa famille qu'elle ne voyait que rarement au cour de l'année. Lily adorait, non adulait sa famille, ou plus précisément sa mère et son père. Pour ce qui était de sa sœur elle était peinée de reconnaître ça mais, elle s'en foutait de sœur. Celle-ci l'avait blessée à jamais lors d'une dispute en se déclamant fille unique.

Mais elle était tellement contente de revoir ses parents, qu'elle occultait cet aspect négatif, même si ça devenait de plus en plus dur depuis que Pétunia, sa sœur, avait un nouveau petit copain. Le pot de fleur ambulant (doit-on sous-titrer Pétunia ?) n'arrêtait pas d'ailleurs de lui répéter que justement, _elle_, avait un petit copain et pas Lily. Sans doute qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à elle, comme aucune fille ne voulait être son amie. Pourtant Potter semblait croire le contraire, n'était-ce pas lui qui lui disait qu'il la trouvait belle ? « Ne pas penser à Potter, surtout pas ! » Depuis quand ? « Ben depuis que euh… que…qu'il te rappelle Poudlard ! Voilà ! Il te rappelle Poudlard ! » Mmhh…. Bon revenons à la famille. Ah oui. Elle aimait par-dessus tout sa famille, même peut-être par-dessus les études ! Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'y ait un échange de lettre entre elle et sa famille, puisque de toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autres interlocuteurs…

Rémus Lupin regardait le ciel d'été. Un ciel si beau, si plein d'étoiles. Elles resplendissaient dans la nuit noire. Il avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, c'était reposant. Au moins, aucun de ses soucis ne le tracassait à ce moment-là. Il se sentait libre, car libre, il ne l'était plus depuis cette nuit. Cette stupide nuit de pleine lune, une nuit où il était sorti tout seul dans la forêt pour se prouver à lui et à sa famille, qu'il était fort, qu'il était assez grand pour être traiter comme un grand garçon. Tout ça pour un simple défi, pour sortir tout seul, comme un grand garçon. Sa vie avait basculé au moment où il avait vu les yeux jaunes posés sur son corps d'enfant. Depuis, il ne vivait plus qu'à moitié, puisque l'autre moitié de son corps était occupée par le loup. Oui, il était un loup-garou, une horreur. Mais malgré cela, il avait été accepté à Poudlard. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Là il s'était trouvé des amis, ou plutôt des amis l'avaient trouvé. Et maintenant ces amis lui montraient tous les mois qu'ils seraient des amis pour toujours, des maraudeurs pour toujours. En effet ils se transformaient en animaux, ils étaient devenus Animagus pour rester avec lui et l'accompagner dans ses douloureuses transformation. C'était la plus grande preuve d'amitié qu'on pouvait faire. Et il allait bientôt les rejoindre.

Enfin, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il se réjouissait, surtout après ce qui c'était passé en mai dernier. Lupin y repensait maintenant avec sourire alors que sur le moment, cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup fait rire. En effet, Sirius avait trouvé « drôle » de dire à Rogue comment découvrir le secret de Rémus. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'était qu'il risquait de mourir ou pire… .

En y repensant, c'était la première fois que le grand, le sage Rémus perdait son calme légendaire :

_- Co… co… comment as-tu pu faire CA ? Hurla Rémus, blanc de fureur._

_-…, répondit Sirius, penaud. Il était honteux. Si jamais il y avait un quota de honte en une vie, Sirius venait de l'atteindre maintenant._

_- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de REFLECHIR un minimum ? Si ce n'est pas pour toi, peut-être pour tes AMIS ! Franchement, Sirius, tu me déçois, dit Rémus en baissant le ton. Et décevoir Rémus était pire que les disputes, pire que les remontrances, pire que tout, tout. J'aurais pu me transformer en meurtrier, tu te rends compte, j'ai failli commettre un meurtre, Sirius. Je suis presque un meurtrier, finit-il par murmurer en s'affaissant. Je sais que tu ne connais pas les limites, mais tu aurais quand même pu prendre en compte qu'il y avait des limites à certaines choses, comme la mort ! C'était le pire cauchemar de Rémus, celui qui le hantait toutes les nuits et qui revenait le narguer chaque mois à la pleine lune : tuer quelqu'un, ou pire le transformer en Loup-garou…. Maintenant, pars, je ne veux plus te revoir. Plus jamais… enfin jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à te pardonner, et je peux te dire que ça va prendre du temps…._

_- Rémus… je suis désolé… excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas…_

_- PARS !_

Heureusement qu'il y avait James. C'était à lui qu'on devait la réconciliation du groupe. Déjà il avait été là pour sauver Rogue, et Rémus d'un certain côté. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait vu le regard malheureux de Sirius et de Rémus d'un certain côté aussi, il avait réussi le coup du siècle : il avait forcé la réconciliation de ses amis. Maintenant la situation était plus facile… moins tendue pour tout le monde, mais Rémus n'avait pas encore véritablement pardonné à Sirius, enfin c'était ainsi qu'étaient les choses avant les vacances d'été.

Mais justement pendant toute cette période, il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion de James : il fallait pardonner à Sirius car toute cette belle amitié ne devait pas s'arrêter à cause d'une bêtise d'adolescent et ce dernier avait déjà assez souffert. Rémus allait donc pardonner à Sirius, et ce, dès la rentrée !

Sur une autre pelouse, un autre étudiant était aussi en train de lire tranquillement. Mais, lui, il bronzait autour d'une piscine privée, dans un grand domaine.

James Potter avait tout du playboy. Grand, musclé grâce aux entraînements de quidditch, les cheveux en pétard, mais ça malgré tous ses efforts, des yeux châtaignes, enfin bon, un playboy. Et qui avait un succès certain dans son école. Toutes les filles tombaient pour lui ou alors pour son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Toutes, à part une, Lily Evans, la seule qui comptait aux yeux de James et c'était pour lui la plus belle, avec ses cheveux roux qui ondulaient gentiment aux pointes, ses yeux d'un vert si profond que même les mers aux verts si purs ne tenaient pas la comparaison, sa peau de lait si fine qu'on pouvait penser que ce n'était qu'un voile sur son corps… Il en rêvait à en devenir fou. A chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient sur ce sujet, il était au bord de l'agonie, il l'aimait à en mourir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle, elle qui se refusait depuis toujours à lui. Autant changer de sujet, si l'on ne veut pas devenir fou, se dit-il.

-« POOOOGGGOOOOO !

James reconnut tout de suite la personne qui lui sautait dessus sans ménagement, ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : Sirius, le meilleur ami de James, avec qui il avait fait toutes ces bêtises à Poudlard depuis leur répartitions. Néanmoins, il était trop tard pour échapper au saut meurtrier de Sirius. James préféra alors se mettre dans une position pour se protéger.

-J't'ai bien eu ! S'écria Sirius, s'avançant de derrière un platane à côté du siège de James, à moitié écroulé de rire.

-Hein ? _Arriva à sortir James. Pourquoi ne sentait-il aucune douleur ? Pourquoi était-il encore vivant après un saut pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ ? Pourquoi t'es plus au dessus de moi là… sans sous-entendu, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vu le regard obsédé de Sirius.

- Rrhhhaaa… t'es pas drôle… si on peut même plus rigoler. Ben en fait je t'ai tout simplement lancé un sort d'Illusion. Donc t'as cru que je te sautais dessus (dans tous les sens du terme), alors que j'étais tout simplement caché là. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me fatiguer pour te torturer encore une fois de plus… Au fait tu pensais à quoi ? Encore à ta chèèèère Lily ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Répondit James en rougissant.

- Bah les yeux dans le vide, le sourire béat et le désintérêt total pour le reste du monde !

- Mais euh… Sirius, tu ne lui diras rien ? Hein ? Promis ?

- Je vais voir… mmmhhh… ça peut se négocier ? Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Sirius Black ! Tu es machiavélique !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas mon chou à la crème et au chocolat ?

-Rrrrrhhhhaaa…. Reviens ici tout de suite que je te matraque, dit James en courant après le Sirius en question qui squattait chez lui pour une partie des vacances. Il eut soudainement une idée qui le ravie. Attention ou je dis à ma mère…

-Euh sur quoi ? Tu vas lui raconter quoi ?...s'inquiéta Sirius en s'arrêtant.

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a fait hier ? ….

-Naaannnn… tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ?

-Héhéhé…

-Jammmmmes ! Cria Sirius en lui courant après et en entrant en trombe dans le manoir des Potter.

Sirius adorait les parents de James, Phil et Françoise Potter. Il leur vouait une véritable admiration pour être des parents « normaux », enfin normaux pour n'importe quelle personne qui n'avait jamais et de parents aimants. En effet Sirius avait été rejeté de sa famille lors de son entrée à Poudlard car à la différence de sa famille, il avait choisi de se défaire des préjugés et il était rentré à Gryffondor, un autre affront insupportable pour sa famille. Et maintenant, il vivait entre un appartement à Londres à lui tout seul et le manoir des Potter, qui le traitaient comme leur propre fils.

- Noooonnn ! James ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans cette maison sans que tu me dises ce que tu vas aller répéter à ta mère !

-Allez Siriusichounet ! Rentre ! Je te promets de ne rien dire… fais pas ton gamin ! Viens me rejoindre !

-Nan, j'ai dit que je ne rentrerai pas, alors je ne rentrerai pas, dit Sirius avec le même ton qu'emploierai un gamin de 4 ans entrain de bouder

- Siiiiriiiuuuussssiiiiiiiiccccchhhhhooooouuuuuunnnnnneeeeeeeettttttt… Il eut une illumination. Y'a des crêpes au nutella !

- J'arrive ! S'écria Sirius en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine et en s'asseyant en moins de 2,34 secondes.

Ce soir-là au dîner, la conversation fut enjouée, surtout due aux nombreuses imitations faites par les jeunes adolescents de leurs professeurs à Poudlard. Mais l'engouement à la rigolade fut stoppé net lorsque Françoise Potter s'aventura sur un autre sujet.

- Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sirius et James se regardèrent, surpris mais aussi avec un air pris en faute avant de répondre.

- Ben euh… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Maman ? Finit pas questionner James.

- Ooohh… mais tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je vous ai vu tous les deux vous cacher dans la penderie en face du bureau de ton père. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire là-bas ? Hein ? Avoues espèce de petit garnement, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire carnassier. Sirius, dit quelque chose mon chou, ou alors y'aura plus de dessert jusqu'à la fin des vacances, ajoute-t-elle sous les yeux effarés de ce dernier.

- Mais madame Potter ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis un invité ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me priver de dessert ! C'est pas juste et James, il est privé de quoi ? Pleurnicha-t-il comme un gamin capricieux.

- Enfin, Françoise, les garçons ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ! Intervint Phil Potter.

- Peut-être mais pas à mes dépends ! Les délinquants qui sont à cette table, assis en face de toi et de moi, ont réussi à forcer la porte de ton bureau et à entrer dans notre chambre. Là, ils ont ajoutés de la poudre à pinrlinpinpin à ma crème de nuit. Et tu connais les effets de la poudre dans les cosmetics.

Le père de James eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un rire et se contint finalement.

- Ah non… je ne sais pas… tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer ?

-Quand je me suis regardée dans le miroir ce matin, eh bien j'avais 30 ANS DE PLUS ! Cria-t-elle en lançant des éclairs à son mari.

- C'est vrai que c'est méchant, bon les garçons, il ne faut pas refaire cela. C'est pas bien… Mais bon, Françoise, laisse les vivre un peu ! C'est les vacances tout de même. Et c'est pas de ça que tu vas mourir. Tu as fait pire dans ta jeunesse. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait à ta mère ?

-Mmmhh… bon vous êtes pardonnés, vous pouvez sortir de table. Mais ne vous avisez pas à recommencer ! Finit Françoise d'un air boudeur.

-Merci maman de ta gentillesse… dit James en faisant un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère, aussi rapide que lui permettait son statut d'ado. Papa, elle a fait quoi maman ?

Mais il partit avant de connaître la réponse, ce qui était plus sage, vu le regard de sa mère. Cette nuit-là les deux jeunes mirent longtemps à s'endormir. James en pensant à ce qu'il devrait faire pour séduire Lily et Sirius sur la scène du repas.

Sirius avait eu très peur l'espace d'un moment, très très peur. Il avait cru qu'on le renierait à jamais pour sa faute. Et ce dont il avait peur plus que tout, plus que mourir (il fallait bien mourir un jour, non ?), était de perdre ceux qui comptaient pour lui et surtout que ceux qu'il aimait ne l'aiment plus. C'était pour ça qu'il faisait toujours des bêtises, c'était pour que les autres s'intéressent à lui, ou au moins lui montre de l'attention. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il n'était pas le centre d'attention de tous. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans l'oubli, c'était pour lui la pire des morts qu'il soit. Mais le lendemain tout était oublié.

Peter Pettigrow doutait. Oui, il doutait. Il savait, il n'était pas assez intelligent pour douter de quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais là, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, la situation l'exigeait, il devait donc s'adapter et douter, douter de tout. Cela faisait depuis le début des vacances que ses amis n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles d'eux. Pour Rémus, il comprenait, ce n'était pas très aisé d'écrire une lettre au milieu d'une métamorphose, mais Sirius et James, les deux êtres à qui il vouait une adoration sans borne, qui se disaient être ses amis, ne lui avaient pas écrit une lettre, ne serait-ce qu'un petit message pour demander s'il allait bien. Ils ne s'inquiétaient même pas de savoir comment se passait ses vacances alors que c'était sans doute les vacances les éprouvantes qu'il n'avait jamais passées. Pour une fois, Peter ne passait ses vacances avec sa mère mais avec son père. Ses parents étaient divorcés depuis bientôt 10 ans, mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait passer 2 mois avec son père, et qui plus ait dans un pays perdu on ne sait où. En Albanie. Son père était un chercheur, du type « chercheur fou ». Mais là ce n'était pas pour rire. De plus, Théophile l'avait inscrit dans une sorte de camp d'été qui ne durait que la journée, mais qui était un vrai enfer pour Peter, enfin au début. Il lui fallut du temps pour prendre ses marques s'adapter, mais lorsqu'il fut près il rencontra des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais fréquenté normalement. Ils lui expliquèrent simplement certains idéaux auxquels il n'avait jamais pensé, qu'il pensait tout d'abord ridicule, mais à force d'argument, qu'il dut trouver juste et noble. Et maintenant, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, ces idéaux entraient en compétition avec ceux que lui avaient enseigné les maraudeurs, mais puisque ceux-ci n'étaient pas là pour lui, il se sentait prêt à faire le premier pas dans cette direction. En fait, non, il ne doutait pas, il ne doutait plus ! Et Peter Pettigrow prit le collier avec le pendentif en forme de serpent.

« Sorcières, sorciers. Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour ouvrir notre première session… ». Et la voix mourut dans la nuit étoilé d'août.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare londonienne, il régnait une agitation commune à tous les 1er septembre. Tout le monde essayait de retrouver ses amis, mais on ne voyait que des têtes rousses, brunes, blondes en mouvement. Néanmoins, on reconnaissait dans l'ensemble les 1 ères années, effrayés et intrigués, les 3èmes, 4èmes, 5èmes et 6èmes années, blasées et les 7èmes années, nostalgiques puisque c'était leur dernier voyage pour Poudlard. Et dans tout ce monde, il y avait une personne perdue, mais vraiment perdue : Lily Evans.

Elle avait appris la jour d'avant la mort de sa meilleure amie, Estelle Darm, la seule d'ailleurs. Et la seule aussi à l'écouter, à qui elle pouvait raconter certaines choses, car Lily était une fille très secrète. Une fille à qui elle avait avoué son début d'amour pour Potter, même si c'était à contrecœur et à mots couverts. Elle ne devait pas penser à elle. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… trop tard.

Une larme avait perlé de ses yeux verts, si beaux. Le sifflet du départ résonna quelque part dans ses oreilles. Mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas, elle était dans son propre monde, où Estelle vivait encore… où Estelle n'avait pas été tuée par Voldemort…

James l'avait tout de suite vu en traversant le mur qui séparait le monde des moldus au monde des sorciers. La vision de la rousse aux yeux verts si ardant lui avait sauté aux yeux, il n'y pouvait rien, s'il en était amoureux… Elle était là toute seule, perdue et immobile au milieu de la cohue qui gravitait autour d'elle. Elle était magnifique ainsi, si fragile, si vulnérable, si belle… Il semblait qu'il aurait suffit d'un coup de vent pour l'enlever. Mais il crut que son monde si merveilleux allait s'effondrer lorsqu'il vu une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. A ce moment-là, il entendit le sifflet du train. Tout le monde se précipitait dans le train, sauf elle. Elle semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Tout en elle criait le désespoir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle demandait de l'aide. Il ne réfléchit pas.

D'un coup de baguette, sa valise fut soulevée et transportée dans le train. Il courut sur le quai, l'empoignât et comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, le prit dans ces bras d'une facilité déconcertante (« elle est si légère ! ») Et courut après le train. Il put de justesse entrer dans celui-ci. Il avait eu chaud ! Et elle était toujours dans ses bras ! James crut qu'il allait s'envoler ! Il était tellement heureux !

Bien sur, il avait aussi appris que Estelle Darm avait été assassinée, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela affecterait autant Lily. Qu'il était idiot ! Comment cela n'aurait pas pu toucher Lily ! C'était sa meilleure amie et de toute façon, Lily était déjà tellement sensible, tellement innocente, angélique en un mot. Il se promit à l'instant, en se rappelant l'air désemparée qu'elle avait tout à l'heure, qu'il ferait tout, il avait bien dit tout, pour la consoler et l'aider à surmonter ça ! Il ne voulait plus JAMAIS revoir cette même expression sur son visage si joyeux d'habitude. Oh oui ! Et rien que de la voir dans ces bras, ça payait déjà !

- Potter ! Cria une voix furieuse. Qu'est-ce que TU fous avec MA petite amie dans tes bras ? REPONDS !

C'était Tim Swan, le nouveau petit ami de Lily. Le monde de James s'écroula de nouveau. (Note de James à l'auteur : Quand même deux fois par jour tu trouves pas que c'est beaucoup ? Bon ok je rectifie !). Le cœur de James s'arrêta un instant puis reparti à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide pour être normal.

- Hein ? Arrive à sortir James. … tu… tu… ta… ta… petite… amie ? James était au bord du suicide. Lily sortait avec… avec… 1 me…avec CA ?

- Nan… je viens te demander si tu n'as pas vu passer de canaries vert fluo tirant des éléphants bleus turquoise en string rose bonbon. Voyant le regard halluciné de celui-ci, il ajouta : Mais bien sur ! Je sors avec elle depuis environ deux semaines. Bon maintenant, voudrais-tu bien, s'il te plait, lâcher Lily ? Vois-tu je n'aimerai pas devoir te couper en rondelle de 2,3 cm d'épaisseur notre nouveau capitaine de quidditch, dit-il avec un ton qui disait le contraire. Déjà qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans tes bras ?

- Ben euh…

- Ca t'arrive de construire des phrases complètes ? Rigola Tim.

- De temps en temps, mais demande à Sirius, chez lui c'est pire ! Pour Lily, le train allait partir, et elle, elle ne bougeait pas du quai. Il préféra oublier le fait qu'elle pleurait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le tenait par le cou et sanglotait. Euh… écoute… je te la rends… dès que possible… nan… je veux dire, je vais l'emmener dans notre compartiment parce qu'il y a… sa veste... puis je te la remmène, ok ?

- Mmmhh… Bon Lily, si il t'embète, tu me le dis, et je me ferais un plaisir de le hacher menu.

Heureusement pour James, Lily hocha de la tête à ce moment-là.

- James, tu peux la laisser marcher, tu sais ?

Et il partit. James emmena Lily dans le 1er compartiment qu'il trouva. Celui-ci était occupé par des premières années à qui il ordonna de partir, en sa qualité d'aîné. Il pu ainsi converser avec Lily au calme.

- Lily, Lily ?... réponds moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Bon oki, t'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais dis moi si j'ai raison, au moins, d'accord ? Tu hoches la tête si j'ai raison.

- Eh ! J'suis quand même pas aussi idiote !

- AH ! Enfin du mouvement ! Bon commençons !

- Tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, dis donc ? Déjà que tu m'as vu pleurer ! Tu vas pouvoir aller crier ça sur tous les toits ! Te moquer de moi ! La Grande, La Sage, La Féroce, La Courageuse, La Forte Lily est en train de pleurer ! Allez, vas y ! T'attends que ça !

- Tu… tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Demande James, surpris. Jamais je ne dirais à quiconque ce qui c'est passé. Jamais. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude. Je t'aime, Lily, même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître et jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse te faire du mal.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Lily avec une petite voix peu sûre.

- Vraiment. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Mer… merci.

James pouvait voir oh combien ça lui en coûtait de dire ce petit mot à son plus ancien ennemi. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Bon ne pas la gêner plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il changea de sujet.

- Bon on commence ? Bon alors, tu pleurais à cause d'Estelle ? Lily hocha de la tête. S'il te plait arrête de pleurer. Je déteste quand tu pleures. J'ai l'impression que le monde va s'écrouler. Lily releva la tête au son de cette voix si douce.

- Tu sais que certaines filles diraient que t'es un mec super romantique, dit-elle en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

- Ouais, mais tu n'es pas « certaines filles », et c'est toi que j'aime, pas elles. C'est que avec toi que je suis romantique. Hé ! Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un clin d'œil ?

- Tu rêves…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Déjà rien que de te parler seul à seul, c'est un rêve.

Et il la prit dans ces bras pour la réconforter et se réconforter lui-même que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il savait que pour elle s'était déjà beaucoup de la réconforter ainsi. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoins à cet instant, juste du réconfort. De l'aide, un peu de chaleur humaine. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité pour James, il relâcha son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Ces beaux yeux. Son visage était tellement proche, il pouvait voir sa peau de porcelaine, sa peau si parfaite. Il avait envie de la croquer, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, là, dans ce compartiment. Il avait le sentiment que ça pourrait l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve. Mais Lily méritait mieux qu'un sordide compartiment. Beaucoup mieux que ça. Elle méritait le meilleur. Et il voulait lui offrir le meilleur.

Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il allait se faire rabrouer, et pire il aurait l'impression de profiter d'elle dans un moment de faiblesse. Et ce n'était surtout pas cet effet qu'il voulait donner !

C'est alors qu'il eut un des plus grands chocs de sa vie : Lily l'embrassait ! ILS S'EMBRASSAIENT ! STOP ! Retour en arrière rapide. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pas de Lily ! Elle le détestait ! Il avait dû en profiter sans s'en rendre compte pendant qu'il réfléchissait… « Y'avais pas un sage pour dire que le corps ait différemment que le corps ? C'était quoi de nouveau cette citation ? On la trouve dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose… C'était pas le corps a des raisons que la raison oublie ? » Bon, je crois que c'est assez rembobiné. PLAY. Donc, envie de l'embrasser (aucun mouvement), remords et raison (toujours aucun mouvement) et puis contact buccal. « YYYOOOOUUUUUPPPPPIIIIIII ! C'était elle qui avait fait le mouvement ! » Concentre-toi ! CONCENTRE-TOI ! La fille de tes rêves t'embrasse et toi tu fais de phylo ? Non mais ça va pas ? APPRECIE ! Cerveau LA FERME ! Je pourrais peut-être en profiter ! « Mais euh… » TA GUEULE !

- Euh… James… excuse-moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, murmura Lily en coupant le baiser.

- Ben moi non plus, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Euh… non… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ajouta-t-il en voyant la colère remplacer la tristesse et le désespoir. Je te pardonne, même si je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a pardonné, c'est quand tu veux où tu veux Baby !

BAFFE (joue droite)

- Hé ! Je rigolais !

- Moi pas.

- Bon oki, je me retire. J'n'aurai pas dû ajouter ça, mais que veux-tu, pour une fois que j'étais sincère !

BAFFE (joue gauche)

- Bon quand t'aura fini de me martyriser… euh je veux dire, de me frapper à raison, remplaça-t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de Lily, y'a ton petit copain qui t'attends. Au fait t'avais laissé ton pull ici. Ne me trahis pas.

Il fit en faisant apparaître un pull moulant au décolleté plongeant et du même vert que les yeux de Lily. Il lui allait d'ailleurs très bien. Il la quitta à contrecoeur et en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil qui arracha un sourire à Lily.

- James ? James ! JAMES ! Hurla Sirius.

Le susnommé sembla se réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Il sortit de sa rêverie au « doux » son de son nom.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Y'a le feu ? Ah non… c'est seulement vous… ça va alors… . Et il se repartit dans ses pérégrinations mentales.

- Comment ça « c'est seulement vous » ? Tu parles de qui James ? Demanda Peter, outré de si peu de politesse, enfin ce qui lui semblait !

- Enfin voyons Peter ! Il parle de NOUS ! NOUS LES MARAUDEURS ! Toi, Sirius et moi ! S'exclama Rémus d'un air fatigué.

- Bon passons, s'écria Rémus, surtout pour couper court à toutes autres tentatives de Péter.

- James, mon amour (lui faisant les yeux doux), pourrais-tu s'il te plait, nous expliquer la présence de ce rouge à lèvre à la pèche sur tes lèvres et les traces rouges sur tes joues ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Ah ça…

Et James repartit dans ses rêves. Il rêvait encore du baiser que Lily lui avait donné de sa propre initiative et celui qu'elle lui avait donné après sur la joue pour se pardonner des baffes. Il planait littéralement à 378 kilomètres au dessus du sol… et la chute fut rude !

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! QUEL EST L'IMBECILE QUI M'A JETE DE L'EAU FROIDE ! Hurla James.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sirius qui eut le plus grand mal à se donner contenance et à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous ? Je suis totalement innocent, moi !

Un air qu'il perdit immédiatement après avoir reçu l'équivalent d'une baignoire d'eau glacé. Il s'en suivit une bataille d'eau dans le wagon. James avait mouillé Rémus avec la baignoire qui lança un jet d'eau vers James, mais celui-ci se baissa et il mouilla ainsi Peter. Celui-ci voulut répondre mais son sort fut mal lancé et il dévia sur Sirius qui essaya de toucher Queudver, mais il obtint comme cible James. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'intervention d'un ange roux.

- Euh… Les garçons ? S'enquit Lily. Elle esquiva un jet d'eau rose fluo. Bizarrement tout le compartiment se figea au seul son de sa voix. Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas drôle de voir Sirius dégoulinant…

- EH ! Mais c'est TOUJOURS de moi qu'on se fout de sa gueule ! Je proteste énergiquement !

- Ben oui, c'est toi le playboy, tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes, répliqua James.

- Mais c'est pas drôle ça ! « Assumer » … ça sonne pas un peu comme « grandir », demanda Sirius, affolé.

- Ben si, Sirius,… mais bon ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas encore bien développé chez toi, répondit Rémus en voyant le regard horrifié par la réponse de celui-ci.

- Euh les garçons ? Comme je disais tout alors, j'apprécie énormément le paysage de Sirius totalement trempé au point qu'on peut voir TOUTES les parties de son anatomie (ce dernier avait mis un pantalon en toile blanc avec un marcel noir, et le pantalon était transparent)…

- EEEHHHH ! Voyeuse !

- Mais nous arrivons dans 10 minutes à Pré-au-Lard, il faut donc que vous vous changiez, et vous séchiez vu votre état d'humidité, et si ce bazar n'est pas rangé quand on arrivera à Poudlard, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'enlever des points à notre maison, alors que les cours n'ont pas encore commencé ! Je suis préfète-en-chef cette année !

- Nan ? C'est toi cette année ? C'est super !

- Merci Rémus, c'est gentil à toi de me remercier… on en discutera plus au court d'un réunion, bon maintenant RANGEZ !

Et elle partit, laissant James en prise avec ses amis qui voulait de nouveau savoir qui l'avait mi dans cet état.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Lily, demande Rémus ?

- Comment tu sais que c'est Lily ? Répondit James.

- Evident, un tu es sur un nuage, deux rouge à lèvre à la pèche, le préféré de Lily, trois, baffes.

- AH… oki… promis je vous expliquerai tout ce soir, mais là je crois qu'on est dans une urgence, non ?

Après avoir remit un peu d'ordre (surtout fait disparaître la piscine intérieure mais non chauffé du wagon), ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Puis vint le temps de sortir du train, pour Rémus de s'occuper des 1ères années, puis de se diriger vers les calèches et enfin d'entrer dans la grande salle pour assister comme tous les ans à la répartition et au discours de bienvenu de Dumbledore.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as prit d'embrasser Potter ? « Tu l'AIMMMMEEEUUUUH ! »

Non… bon oki, il est beau. Mais je sors déjà avec un mec formidable, et franchement, pourquoi est-ce que j'en changerai ? « Ben parce que justement, t'as pas envie d'un mec « formidable », mais d'un mec normal, un peu sur les bords… ». Mouais, suis pas convaincu. « …sympa, drôle, passionné… ». Ouais « … qui saura t'emmener dans des histoires pas possibles, qui t'aimera jusqu'à la mort, malgré tous tes petits caprices, ton caractères, tes changements d'humeur ou autres… » OUI ! « … un mec comme Potter, quoi ! » Hein !

- Et maintenant, il est temps de manger ! S'exclama Dumbledore, alors que la nourriture apparaissait dans leur assiette.

Lily avait réussi à sortir du train, prendre une calèche et s'assoire dans la grande salle sans s'en rendre compte.

- Lily ? On peut savoir dans quelle galaxie tu te promènes ? Demande Tim. Elle reconnut alors son petit copain en face d'elle.

- Ah… salut Gilles…

- Je ne voudrais pas te blesser, mais moi c'est Tim, dit-il d'un air vexé.

- Oups ! Pardon J'ai pas fait exprès… je suis vraiment désolée… je pensais à mon père, et tu sais qu'il s'appelle Gilles… vraiment désolée…

- Je voudrais bien t'excuser mais c'est quand même la deuxième fois depuis hier, alors soit tu penses trop à ton père, soit c'est moi qui dois virer ! Dit Tim en voulant quitter la table.

- Nan ! Reste ! Je suis vraiment désolée… mon père me manque en ce moment… et puis je suis un peu préoccupée…

- C'est Potter qui t'a embété ? Ah… je le savais ! Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul avec lui ! Il en a profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… non, justement pour une fois pas, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- Ben tout de même t'es ma petite amie ! Même si tu ne sembles pas t'en rappeler, ajouta-t-il avec un ton amer. Mange maintenant que c'est chaud !

Le soir même, Lily eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Toujours elle pensait à Potter. Toujours elle revenait sur la même scène. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Elle finit néanmoins pas s'endormir.

_Le soleil brille. Le ciel est bleu. La prairie est constellée de différentes fleurs sauvages qui forment des tâches de couleurs éclatantes._

_Lily court vers une personne qui se rapproche aussi d'elle. Elle est vêtue d'une robe moldue traditionnelle. Le corset et le tablier qui sont vert, font ressortir ses yeux. Le jupon blanc ajoute une touche de romantisme et de naïveté à l'ensemble. _

_Elle est heureuse d'être là, de courir vers cet homme qu'elle aime, il semble, pardessus tout. Alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, elle le reconnaît et son cœur s'emballe encore plus, si c'est possible. Elle l'aime, c'est sûr, et son amour est si profond, qu'elle le ressent dans tout son corps. Ils se rencontrent au milieu du champ et s'enlacent :_

_« Je t'aime, Lily._

_ Je t'aime… » Et ils s'embrassent avant qu'elle puisse dire son nom._

_Le baiser lui retourne l'âme et le corps, elle ne peut plus vivre sans cet amour._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla-t-elle.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut de son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Euh… rien un rêve…

« NON ! C'est un cauchemar, Lily, un CAUCHEMAR ! « Pourquoi « cauchemar » ? T'avais l'air d'apprécier ! Non ? » Ta gueule, petite voix, TA GUEULE ! J'SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR LA ! « Oh ! Si on peut même plus discuter ! » Quand je pense que je l'ai embrassé ! « Ben je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat c'est quand même plus la première fois, là… c'est même plus la première fois de la journée ! » J'ai déjà répondu à la question, mais je crois qu'il faut que je change la formule pour que tu comprennes : LA FERME ! En plus, là je lui ai dit que je l'aimais… « Mais c'est pas vrai ? T'es sûr que ce n'est que de la haine que tu ressens pour lui ? » ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! ET JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE LA FERMER ! BONNE NUIT !

- C'est sympa de nous réveiller pour nous dire ça…, réussit quand même à ajouter une voix avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

- DEBOUT LES GARS, REVEILLEZ VOUS. IL VA FALLOIR EN METTRE UN COUP ! DEBOUT LES GARS, REVEILLEZ VOUS. ON VA AU BOUT DU MONDE ! Hurla sur un semblant de chanson Sirius

A cela, il y eut diverses réactions : Peter s'extracta de son tunnel de couette, pour y replonger aussitôt lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que c'était un jour de classe ; Rémus avait déjà quitté son lit depuis environ exactement 17 minutes et 53 secondes, et il venait de sortir de la salle de bain ; James émergea de dessous ses couvertures en sursaut avec les cheveux encore plus en bataille que normalement, enfin si c'était possible.

extrait d'un chanson de Hugues Aufray « Debout les gars »

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bailla-t-il.

Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent avec un sourire complice sur leurs lèvres.

- Bon commençons, dit Rémus.

Ils s'écartèrent tous les 2 et au milieu, ils créèrent un espace semblable à un tableau noir où s'inscrivait en belles lettres manuscrites à la craie blanche la mention suivante :

« Cours rapides pour petits sorciers endormis »

- Hé ! J'suis pas petit ! S'exclama James, qui était fier de son mètre 80. Et maintenant, j'suis plus endormir. Vous pouvez arrêter vos conneries… AHH !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « polynectar », James avait été victime du sortilège du saucisson : ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger et ainsi écouter leur exposé.

La chambre était affreusement vide ce matin-là dans le dortoir des filles de 7èmes année à Gryffondor. Atrocement. Un lit était vide, l'armoire à côté vide. Il y avait encore une ou deux affiches d'acteurs moldus, les cartes rares de chocogrenouilles qu'Estelle collectionnait, une paire de chaussettes oubliées là, avant les vacances. Tout ça, c'était ce qu'il restait d'Estelle, une pauvre innocente tuée par Voldemort. Une fille qui n'aurait jamais le plaisir d'embrasser un garçon, la joie de finir ces études, de se marier, d'avoir un enfant… Rien de tout cela. Ca vie était finie. FINIE, et ça Lily avait du mal à se le dire. Et ce matin, le vide se faisait encore plus oppressant que les autres jours depuis qu'elle avait su sa mort. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait encore voir Estelle, là à côté d'elle à rire et à sourire. A offrir son sourire en signe de réconfort…

Lily se sentait mal, très mal. Elle avait cette sensation de malaise au fond de son ventre qui lui donnait envie de vomir, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, entre ses choses nouvelles dans son ventre quand elle pensait à James « Tiens, ce n'est plus Potter ? » et la disparition d'Estelle. Elle se sentait perdue, abandonnée.

Elle ne passe dans la grande salle que pour prendre un toast, une pomme et bien sûr son emploi du temps.

- Oh joie… On commence par double potion avec les Serpentards…

- Tiens toi aussi t'avait remarqué ?

Lily se retourna et rencontra le regard pétillant de James.

- Ah… James… c'est toi, dit-elle en rougissant. Je ne savais pas que tu te promenais si tôt le matin. Je vais partir… pour te laisser le parc pour toi tout seul, ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Non ! Ne pars pas ! Euh… je t'ai vu sortir toute seule, alors je t'ai suivi pour… pour… pour rester avec toi ! Je veux dire… te parler… voilà te parler.

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Ben euh… maintenant, je ne sais plus… dit-il avec un grand sourire. T'es tellement belle que tu m'as coupé le souffle ! En lui faisant un clin, il agrandit encore plus son sourire.

BAFFE

- Eh ! Mais euh ! C'était un compliment !

- Bon alors merci, même si c'est une connerie ! Tu l'as mérité !

- Tu vois ! Tu ne peux rien me refuser !

BAFFE

- Ok t'es pardonné… en plus elle était moins fort que d'hab.…

BAFFE

- AIE !

- Connerie... je t'ai prévenu !

- D'accord, je rectifie : je commence à m'habituer de me taper dessus par une si belle fille qui a de si délicate et douce main.

BAFFE

- Attention… tu veux vraiment commencer le premier jour avec des joues très très rouges ?

- Mmmhhh… gneuh… gnon…, ronchonna-t-il avec un air si boudeur et si gamin que Lily rigola.

- Bon oki… c'est accordé… t'es tellement mign… marrant quand tu boudes… t'as le droit à un bisou…

- Vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai…

- Un bisou de la princesse Lily ? PAS TAPER !

- Mmmh… j'hésite là… nan je rigole et pour le bisou, faut quand même pas rêver. C'est un petit bisou sur la joue de moi, pas de la Pincesse.

- D'accord Princesse !

- J'ai dit « PAS DE LA PRINCESSE ! », t'écoute quand je te parle ?

- Toujours Princesse ! Fit James en mimant un garde à vous.

SMACK

- Hé !... James ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

- …

- Eh ! Redescend sur terre !

- …

- Hé ! Prince Charmant ! ICI PRINCESSE LILY EN LIGNE ! M'ENTENDEZ VOUS ?

- Je rêve ou bien tu m'as appelé ton « Prince Charmant » ?

- Tu rêves…

- Ah… je me disais bien aussi…

- Eh… c'est pas sympa ça !

- Ben c'est vrai … alors… y'a que la vérité qui blesse !

- Ta gueule !

- Tu vois !

- Espèce de… de … MOULE A GAUFFRE !

- A court d'insulte ?

- Et toi ?

- JAMAIS ! MECHANTE !

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Va falloir faire mieux pour moi ! IMBECILE !

- Parce que tu crois que ton « moule à gaufre » m'impressionne ? JOLIE FILLE !

- COMMENT ? TU OSES ? AVEUGLE !

- BRISE CŒUR !

- IDIOT !

- SANS CŒUR !

- C'est pas vrai ! ARROGANT !

DRING !

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

- LES COURS ! Hurlèrent-ils ensemble.

Et ils coururent jusqu'au château, plus exactement jusqu'au donjons.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée pour toutes les erreures mais je voulais que vous ayez ce chapitre le plus tot possible, alors il est pas passé par la censure, enfin la bêta-readeuse! En plus comme je ne l'ai pas relu, y'a quelques trucs qui ne sont pas très juste... désolée! Dans quelques jours, il sera relu pour votre plaisir, et le chap 4 est en cour d'écriture! Bonne lecture!

P.S: Je lis toutes les Reviews et ca me fiat vachement plaisir! même si je ne réponds pas!

Chapitre 3

- "Lily ? Tu veux bien aller avec moi ce soir en boîte"? Demanda Tim.

- "Euh… non… je ne peux pas, je dois… je dois travailler. Je n'ai pas encore fini mon

devoir de métamorphose."

-" Mais Lily, tu pourras le faire pendant tout le week-end … je te rappelle qu'on

est vendredi midi. En plus il est pour mardi ! Et t'es dans les premières en métamorphose… allez… s'il te plait… on ne fait jamais rien ensemble…"

- "Non."

- "On ne s'est encore fait aucune sortie tous les deux… je t'en pries, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi ce soir."

- "Eh ben, ça ne sera pas ce soir. Désolée Tim, il faut que je travaille."

Celui-ci partit avec un mécontentement à peine marqué. Lily eut un rapide sourire désolée et un pincement au cœur. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas à l'aimer. Il avait tout pour lui plaire, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel, elle ne savait pas quoi mais à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, sa petite voix lui disait « Potter ». mais elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à y penser.

-" Bon je n'arriverai pas à travailler ce soir. Autant aller au lit… et puis non… je vais sortir en boîte avec Tim, au moins il sera content et demain je pourrai travailler en paix."

Dans une autre partie de la salle commune, il se passait un autre événement :

- "James… s'il te plait, arrête de maltraiter Sirius. J'ai pas envie de devoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie… j'y suis déjà passer cette semaine", ajouta-t-il sur un ton doux-amère en repensant à sa transformation.

- "Mais ! Faut bien que je me venge, non ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je le laisse IMPUNEMENt fouiller mon armoire !"

- "kjsdhfliEZBFJLKJ BDCJBDLKCJHIDUBLazsnazmdlkncmlvk moicnJND LJHWB JH VDWJB DF", arriva à dire Sirius entre les mains de James qui lui bâillonnait la bouche.

- "Pourrat-on avoir la traduction, s'il te plait James "? demanda Lupin qui voyait la main de celui-ci se resserrer sur les lèvres du torturé.

- "Je voulais juste avoir une paire de chaussette propre ! C'est pour ça que je fouillais !"

- "Mouais", finit James en le lâchant. "Fallais ME le demander AVANT !"

- "Euh.. faut que j'y aille", dit Peter en claquant son livre." J'ai des choses à chercher à la bibliothèque." Il partit en courant.

- "Je me demande ce qu'il traficote", demanda Patmol. "Vous trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre depuis la rentré ?"

- Si… il est quel heure au fait" ? S'enquit James. "Je rêve ou tu viens de dire quelque chose de censé, de faire une observation et d'en tirer une analyse ?"

- "La ferme, j'avais espérée que personne ne remarque ce que j'ai dit… je ne voudrais pas casser ma réputation de débile, elle a été trop dur à construire !"

- "Mais non ! Il a suffit que tu ouvres la bouche pour que ta réputation se fasse toute seule ! Et puis comment voulais-tu qu'on ne la remarque pas ? Ca t'arrive tellement rarement de dire quelque chose de bien, et puis, nous, on REFLECHIT "! S'exclama Rémus à moitié mort de rire devant la tête outré de l'intéressé.

- "L'HEURE SVP ! "Cria James.

-"Presque 12h30", répondirent en même temps les deux autres.

- "AH ! J'ai une colle à 12h30 chez Pointcassé (le prof de potion de l'époque). Je vais me faire tuer si j'arrive en retard. Je ferais mieux de COURIR !"

- "Bon ben, je vais y aller aussi… j'ai des devoirs à faire."

Il était rare de voir Sirius travailler, aussi Rémus pensa que celui-ci le fuyait pour ne pas l'embêter, car Rémus, malgré toutes ses promesses n'avait pas encore dit expressément à Sirius, qu'il le pardonnait.

- "Nan vas y reste… de toute façon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…"

- "D'accord…"

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux ne voulait commencer à parler en premier. Ils avaient tous les deux des choses à se dire, mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se lancer. Puis ils se lancèrent tous les deux en même temps, se firent un sourire gêné.

- "Vas y commence", dit Rémus.

- "Nan vas y toi commence !"

- Bon d'accord. Tu sais Sirius, au début quand j'ai appris, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai plus jamais à être ton ami. Tu m'as blessé plus que tout ce qu'on m'avait déjà fait. Et ça faire mal Sirius, très mal. Mais Sirius, heureusement qu'il y a James, il a comprit qu'on souffrait tous les deux atrocement de cette situation, on était pas les seuls, les deux autres aussi, mais nous plus. Il a alors tout fait pour nous réconcilier. Il m'a parlé longuement et même si sur le moment, je n'ai pas revu mon jugement, j'ai eu tout l'été pour y repenser, et crois moi je n'ai fait que ça de mes vacances, y penser et y repenser… Et maintenant, il faut que je te le dise, je te pard…"

-" Non. Avant que tu dises ça, il faut que moi aussi je m'explique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit. J'étais tellement furieux ce jour-là. Et il m'a tellement énervé que je voulais sa mort, je voulais sa mort plus ardemment que n'importe quoi. Et comme il voulait toujours savoir ton secret, c'est sur quoi il me posait des questions, je lui ai dit comment aller te voir, mais à aucun moment, je n'ai penser à toi. Je n'ai pensé qu 'à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je suis un imbécile arrogant et égoïste. Et depuis qu'on m'a fait prendre conscience de mon erreur, je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement, j'ai envie de mourir, s'il n'y avait pas James, je me serais déjà suicidé, ou au moins j'aurai essayé. C'est un grand type, ce mec. Fidèle, loyal ; toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, et même si tout le monde le croit arrogant et égoïste, c'est celui qui est le plus dévoué aux autres de nous tous."

- "C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi de lui…"

- "… Maintenant j'aimerai te demander pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait souffrir. Pardon pour tout."

- "J'accepte tes excuses et je te pardonne Sirius. Mais donne moi encore un peu de temps pour te redonner ma confiance."

-" D'accord mais c'est déjà tellement d'être redevenu un ami !" Un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

- "Bon si on allait chercher de la bouffe dans la cuisine pour fêter ce moment ! Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de…", dit Rémus, pour une fois frivole.

Rémus murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sirius. Tous les deux se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants.

- "On lui fait cette surprise ? "demanda Rémus.

- "Il va être dingue quand il le saura, mais ça lui fera trop plaisir !" S'exclama Sirius.

- "Ben, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour tout organiser !"

Les cours avaient débuté depuis deux semaines, mais déjà les 7èmes années étaient surchargés de travail. Ils restaient souvent jusqu'à minuit et plus dans la salle commune. Pour tous, la septième année serait décisive !

- "Comme vous le savez tous, la septième années est l'année des ASPICs. Ces diplômes vous permettrons d'obtenir un travail, même si certains se contentent des BUSES pour travailler, la majeur partie des emplois les demande. Cette dernière année est dans le continuité de votre sixième année où vous aviez déjà choisi parmi plusieurs matières celles que vous vouliez continuer. Maintenant, outre travailler plus que vous ne l'aviez jamais fait, vous allez devoir rendre une thèse et la présentez devant un jury. Il faudra l'avoir rendu mi-avril et vous la présenterez en mai. Pour vous aidez dans cette dure tâche, il vous sera assigné un professeur compétant dans le sujet de votre thèse. Il vous est également possible de vous faire aider par un autre élève dont la thèse se rapproche de la votre. Il vous faudra néanmoins la présenter seul devant le jury, même si les thèmes sont très proches. Bon maintenant commençons le programme", ajouta Mc Gonagall.

Après un cour éprouvant de difficulté, Lily et Tim regagnèrent leur chambre commun pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il y avait là les filles de la chambre de Lily ( Enora Tramman, Philla Rashavaski, Tella Loween, Lalie Haon). Toutes les filles se réjouissaient sauf Lily, elle y allait un peu à contrecœur. Pour elle s'était une sortie forcée. Mais elle cherchait comme les autres un habit pour sortir.

-« Lily ? Tu trouves comment cette robe ? » Demanda Lalie. Elle brandissait devant elle une mini robe rose fluo. « Tu penses qu'elle va aller avec mon maquillage brun et mes cheveux verts ? » Lalie avait toujours un goût exécrable, mais Lily ne chercha pas à la détromper, elle avait fort à faire avec son propre habillement, et en plus elle n'appréciait pas tellement Lalie, elle se demandait même pourquoi celle-ci était à Gryffondor, si on tenait compte de son quotient intellectuel.

- « Nan met plutôt cette robe (très décolletée d'ailleurs) orange fluo, elle met plus en valeur tes cheveux, » répondit Enora, une autre fille de son dortoir qui lui ressemblait sur tous les plans à Lalie. « Et tu pense quoi de ce haut ? ». Enora montrait à Lalie un haut rose fuchsia minuscule qui cachait à peine les tétons. « Vous pensez qu'il va aller avec mon pantalon blanc moulant ? »

- « Ah moins que tu ne mettes un string vert bouteille, je crois que ça ira ! » répliqua Philla

- « Tu rigoles j'espère ! Mettre un string vert bouteille ? Mais franchement c'est d'un mauvais goût, il faut choisir un vert caca d'oie ! » S'exclama Tella.

Tella, Lalie et Enora formait un groupe de fille totalement superficielle et qui ne souciait que de la couleur de leur string et du caleçon de Peter.

Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha, Lily doutait. Devait-elle venir ou non ? Bien sur, elle en avait le droit, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une sortie commune à tous les 7èmes années, mais elle se demandait si cela valait le coup de venir.

-« Lily, tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Phyla qui était déjà prête. Elle portait une jupe rouge sang qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, un débardeur en tulle noir, laissant voir son soutien-gorge de la même couleur que la jupe. « Si c'est pour le pantalon, le blanc ira mieux que le vert. Tout en vert, ça va faire « pomme vert » ! Par contre je haut vert est super. Ca met en valeur tes yeux. »

Phyla était une fille aux cheveux bruns foncés bouclés, des yeux bleus intenses. Assez réputé chez les garçons pour ses courbes bien dessinées, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle sortait avec n'importe qui. Elle restait une fille très sympathique, drôle, amicale et intelligente. N'oublions pas courageuse, mais bon c'est un pléonasme pour une gryffondor !

-« Merci pour ton aide, remerciât Lily. On a rendez-vous à quelle heure ? Et où ? Et, œuf de dragon ! J'suis tellement stressée ! Je ne sais pas comment faire ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! »

-« T'en fait pas pour l'heure, c'est dans une heure trente, par contre pourquoi t'as pas envie de venir ? On va bien s'amuser ! C'est à cause de Tim ? Et tu peux tout me dire. »

-« Ouais c'est à cause de Tim, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui. Je lui ai donné des espoirs et maintenant… maintenant c'est différent, je n'ai jamais rien senti pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens sans que ça ne soit justifié… j'en ai marre ! »

-« Et là si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne trouves pas que c'est justifié ? t'as pas envie de le blesser mais est-ce que tu trouves que c'est juste de le laisser dans le doute et qu'il souffre encore plus quand il aura trouver la vérité par quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Tu trouves ça juste toi ? Moi non. »

-« Ouais… »

-« Dis lui, tu verras, il te remerciera un jour, même s'il souffrira au début ».

-« Merci » dit Lily avec un grand sourire. « Tu m'aides beaucoup ! J'aurai jamais crû qu'on puisse simplifier les choses comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'est jamais connu avant ? »

-« Parce que tu restais tout le temps avec Estelle. Je suis désolée pour elle, je voulais te le dire depuis la rentrée, mais on a pas eu le temps de se parler… et puis tu n'as jamais vu que je jouais un rôle en restant avec ses pouffiasses… je n'ai jamais pu les sentir, mais des fois pour ne pas rester toute seule, il faut savoir faire des compromis. » Dit Phyla, en souriant tristement

-« Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien vu… mais je vais essayer de me rattraper maintenant ! »

-« C'est vraiment sympa ! De toute façon, maintenant, je ne pouvais vraiment plus rester avec elles, même si ça devait signifier la solitude ! Elles m'ont briser le cœur et je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner. »

-« Ca te dirait qu'on leur joue un petit tour ce soir ? Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, surtout depuis qu'elles ont essayé de me coincer après les cours de vol, et maintenant que j'ai une complice, ça va être plus facile ! » S'exclama Lily en riant !

-« D'accord mais à une condition ! »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Tu acceptes que je te maquille ! J'ai vu ce que ça avait donné au dernier bal, et ben sincèrement, c'était pas génial, le rouge ça ne te va pas ! »

-« Je savais bien que ça allait me rattraper un jour ou l'autre, je ne sais pas du tout me maquiller ! Alors je crois que je vais accepter ! »

-« Marché conclut ? »

-« Marché conclut ! »

Les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes. Finalement, elles arrivèrent à se calmer, et Phyla maquilla Lily.

-« Alors James on a une surprise pour toi. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu nous suives dans la forêt interdite » dit Rémus. « Sirius, prends ce paquet-là. Peter, transforme toi pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un dehors. On partira quand le feu vert sera donné. Envoie juste des étincelles.»

-« Bon tout le monde est là ? Je vous rappelle que vous devez être rentré avant deux heures. Des calèches vous attendront devant la discothèque » dit Mc Gonagall, qui gérait les sorties des 7èmes années. « Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à sortir de l'enceinte de la discothèque. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Il aussi plus souhaitable d'utiliser un sort que d'avoir un certain, euh, ennui, quelques mois plus tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Essayez de montrer la bonne éducation que vous recevez de Poudlard, faites honneur à votre école ! Et JE PUNNIRAIS MOI MEME LES PLUS EXITES ! Sur ce, bonne soirée. Vos calèches sont à la porte »

Tous les 7èmes années présents prirent les calèches qui les attendaient devant la porte et se rendirent à La Figue Velue, la disco à la mode de Pré au lard. Toutes les filles arboraient des tenues toute plus courte les uns que les autres et plus voyantes que les autres. Les garçons, eux s'étaient mis sur leur 31. Toute la clique entrait dans la boîte de nuit. Ils eurent presque tous un air émerveillé en voyant l'intérieur.

Il semblait qu'ils avaient quitté leur monde pour se retrouver soit dans une jungle tropicale, où se mêlait une cascade et des plantes arborescentes, soit sur une plage de Californie, où le soleil se couchait dans la mer. Dans les deux cas, il était possible de prendre un verre, de danser et plus si affinité… . Des filles dansaient sous la cascade, leur vêtements étaient trempés et on pouvait reconnaître leur corps parfait moulé dans les tissus trop humides. Des couples s'enlaçaient et bougeaient l'un contre l'autre au rythme de la musique mais aussi des vagues. Et toute cette eau était magique, puisqu'il suffisait de sortir de l'eau ou de sous la cascade, pour être totalement sec.

Les 7èmes années se précipitèrent dans la « salle », pour en profiter un maximum.

-« Lily, on va danser ? » Demanda Tim.

-« Nan, plus tard, j'ai promis de commencer par boire un coup avec Phyla. »

-« Tu devrais faire attention à cette fille, Lily. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec elle. Tu savais qu'elle couchait avec les professeurs ? De toute façon, c'est notre soirée, alors tu viens avec moi ! » Dit Tim, d'un ton qui ne voulait pas de réplique, mais Lily ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

-« NON MAIS ! TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI ? POUR UNE PETITE SALOPE QUI N'A PAS DE CERVELLE ! JE SUIS BEAUCOUP PLUS QUE CA ! JE SAIS REFLECHIR ! ET JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS BIEN, JAMAIS, JE NE ME FERAI DICTER MA CONDUITE ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, ET LA J'AI PAS ENVIE D'ALLER DANCER AVEC TOI, MAIS D'ALLER BOIRE UN COUPE AVEC UNE FILLE TRES BIEN ! A PLUS ! »

-« Bon d'accord ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? T'as tes règles ? »

Lily devint tellement rouge qu'elle menaçât d'exploser, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs !

BAFFE

-« NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ! FRANCHEMENT ! DEGUERPI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DE LA SOIREE, ET NON JE N'AI PAS MES REGLES !

Sur ce, elle tourna des talons, et partit vers un bar qui se trouvait entre la chute d'eau tropicale et la plage. Elle y retrouva Phyla.

-« Tu sais Lily, t'aurais du crier encore plus fort, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on t'ai entendu dans les toilettes. Mais sinon, tu as une bonne présence sur scène, tu devrais faire du théâtre ! »

-« Vas-y fou toi de ma gueule, comme si j'avais pas déjà assez honte d'avoir hurlé à tout le monde que je n'avais pas mes règles.

-« Allez, c'est pas grave ! tu t'en foues ! De toute façon, les mecs font encore plus se foutre de la gueule de Tim que de la tienne, donc c'est pas grave, c'est même assez bien, tu foues quoi avec Tim d'ailleurs ? Tout le monde sait que tu serais beaucoup mieux avec Ja… nan en fait oublie ce que j'ai dit. On va danser ? » Dit Phyla.

-« Bon allez, je te suis, ça va me changer les idées. »

Les deux filles allèrent sur la piste de danse, entre la cascade et la plage. Elle se mirent toutes les deux à danser. Phyla savait bien bouger son corps en rythme, on voyait qu'elle s'y connaissait, alors que Lily y allait à l'intuition. Le résultat fut qu'elle furent le centre de mire de toute la salle, ce qui ne plaisait guère à deux personnes.

Qu'elle est belle, elle rayonne dans toute la boîte de nuit. J'ai tellement envie d'être prêt d'elle, de pouvoir la toucher, la caresser, de lui donner du plaisir ! J'aimerai être le garçon qui caresse ses courbes en dansant avec elle, le garçon auquel elle se collera pour épouser au mieux la musique. J'en peux plus de la voir comme ça, il faut dire que Phyla est aussi très belle et très désirable, mais c'est une chasse gardée de Sirius, et on ne touche pas aux filles des pôtes, et puis elle n'est rien comparée à la beauté de Lily. Qu'est-ce que je suis content que Rémus et Sirius se sont réconciliés, mais encore plus je leur en suis pour toujours redevable de m'avoir emmené ici pour fêter ça ! Lily est le centre d'attention de toute la salle, tous les mecs la regardent avec admiration, tous sauf un…

Un autre garçon regardait Lily et Phyla. J'en ai marre de cette fille ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec elle ? Je sais, j'en suis amoureux, mais bon, franchement elle exagère. Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, on a jamais fait de sortie tous les deux, et voilà que pour notre première sortie, elle danse avec tout le monde sauf moi ! En plus elle m'a engueulé alors que je lui conseillait quelque chose, mais quand est-ce qu'elle m'a écouté, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, qu'une seule minute ? J'en ai marre. En plus là, elle chauffe tout les mecs qui lui tombe entre les mains… ou devrai-je plutôt dire tout les mecs qui se trouvent sur le chemin de son cul ? Elle va vraiment bien avec sa copine la nympho à côté, elle aussi c'est une bonnasse, j'aimerai bien me la faire… ou même j'aimerai bien me faire les deux… qu'est-ce que ça serait bien ! Bien sur, Papa James veille sur la rousse, mais je m'en fout ! Déjà que je sors avec elle, il n'a plus aucun droit sur elle ! Tiens, je tente ma chance ou pas ce soir ? On verra ! Seul Dieu connaît le destin, et j'espère qu'il me favorisera !

Tim ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était observé, que l'on se rapprochait de lui avec des yeux meurtriers.

-« James, tu ne devrais pas aller tuer ce mec, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Murmura Rémus dans l'oreille de James.

-« Si, j'ai entendu tout ce qu'il disait, tout, il insultait Lily, la traitait de bonnasse, et il voulait se la taper, et Phyla aussi. Et j'ai vu son regard, et je peux te dire que c'est le regard d'un mec qui va violer. Je vais le tuer pour ne pas qu'il ne salisse Lily, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui fasse du mal, et je crois que Sirius est d'accord pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Phyla. » Répliqua James

-« James, il n'en vaut pas le coup ». Maintenant, Rémus retenait James qui voulait à tout pris se dégager pour aller tuer Tim, ses yeux étaient jaunes. Rémus avait du faire appel à la force du loup pour arriver à contrer la colère et la haine de James. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Est-ce que tu penses que Lily a envie que tu te transformes en meurtrier ? Même si c'est pour elle ? Tu penses qu'elle voudra sortir ou même épouser un meurtrier ? »

-« J'ai… jamais…dit…que…je…voulais…l'épouser…. »Dit-il avec difficulté, tellement la force de Rémus se faisait sentir.

-« Là n'est pas la question. Ecoute, tu vas aller danser avec Lily, pour la surveiller, sans rien faire ! » Ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard de désir que celui-ci avait. « Pendant que moi je vais aller parler à ce mec, seul, pour lui dire ta façon de penser, t'en fit quoi ? »

-« Je crois que je n'ai pas tellement le choix, mais tu me jures que tu lui enfonce ton poing dans la gueule si jamais il dit un mot de travers ? »

-« Tu crois vraiment que je le laisserai dire du mal de MA Lily sans rien faire ? Maintenant vas-y ! Elle t'attends ! »

Lily venait de repérer James et Rémus, et elle leur faisait de grand signe de main pour qu'ils viennent la rejoindre et surtout, semblait-il qu'il la délivre d'un mec un peu trop soul.

James la rejoignit tout de suite et commença à danser avec elle, à leur grand plaisir.

-« Tu pensais à quoi quand tu parlais tout haut, tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Rémus à l'oreille de Tim.

-« Hein ? C'est qui ! Ah c'est toi Rémus… tu m'as fait peur. Tu parles de quand ? Quand je me suis fait engueuler par Lily ? C'était juste pour dire que Phyla est une salope, mais bon si tu viens juste pour me parler de ça, j'ai aucune idée de comment la mettre dans son lit, enfin pas de manière légale en tout cas ! »

-« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Violer une fille ? Tu peux être envoyé à Azkaban si on t'attrape ! »

-« Bah… elles demandent toutes ça maintenant ! Tu les plaques contre un mur, et puis elles se laissent faire ! »

-« Tu… tu l'as déjà fait ? »

-« Nan, mais c'est mon grand frère qui m'a raconté. J'ai jamais pensé à le faire, parce que j'ai toujours eu toutes les filles que j'ai jamais voulu, mais là, il faut que je punisse Lily, t'a vu comme elle m'a répondue, cette garce, alors que je lui disais juste quelque chose à faire ! Tu te rends compte comme maintenant elles sont mal éduquées les filles ? Elles peuvent faire tout ce qu'elles veulent. Je te dis, si jamais je me marie, ma femme elle restera chez moi, et elle ne sortira que avec moi ! »

Il n'avait pas vu que Rémus devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. Rémus le prit par le cou et le colla au mur qui était juste derrière eux.

-« Si jamais, j'ai bien dit JAMAIS, tu dit encore du mal de Lily de Phyla ou d'une autre fille, et je le saurais, tu aura affaire à moi, et aux autres maraudeurs !

-« OUH ! J'ai peur… c'est pas tes petites menaces en l'air qui vont me faire peur… »

-« Tu ferais mieux, parce que non seulement ta vie va devenir un enfer, mais tu sais, les faux témoignages, c'est trèèèès facile à faire ! Et pour la crédibilité, les Potter et les Black sont très influents ! »

Rémus lâcha Tim qui tomba d'environ 20 cm, d'où Rémus l'avait peu à peu levé. Celui-ci grogna « menace, pas peur… » et il partit et se perdit dans la foule. Rémus reportât son attention sur James et Lily.

Ca faisait maintenant environ une demi-heure que James dansait avec Lily. Il pouvait sentir son corps bouger en rythme avec le sien, il sentait son entrejambe frotter les fesses bien ferme de Lily, son jean bleu foncé était de plus en plus serré. « Pense à comment il faut faire pour se transformer en animagus, vas-y pense y, reste concentré dessus ». Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, Lily se rapprochait encore un peu plus de lui, et tout était à recommencer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ces mains se posèrent contre les hanches de Lily, son nez dans ses cheveux pour les sentir. Ils évoquaient les prairies fleuries du printemps. Ses mains glissèrent vers le devant du pantalon, il ne voulait pas en profiter, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle dansait tellement bien, tellement proche de son corps à lui. Ils étaient sous la cascade, leurs vêtements étaient trempés par l'eau mais aussi pas la sueur. Il pouvait dont sentir son corps parfait au travers des couches de vêtements.

« Quand je pense que Tim voulait faire quelque chose avec elle. Moi qui m'était promis de la protéger envers et contre tout ! C'est moi qui serait le premier, et le seul. » _Faudrait déjà que tu sortes avec elle !_ « Encore sa conscience qui venait le déranger dans un moment crucial ! J'ai déjà dit que Tim était une erreur, t'as bien vu ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure ! Il suffit qu'elle s'en rende compte, et puis voilà, j'arrive et elle sort avec moi ! _Tu crois vraiment que ça va être aussi facile après toutes ces années où t'as galéré pour qu'elle sorte avec toi ? ELLE NE T'AIME PAS !_ « Et pourtant, c'était quoi le baiser qu'elle m'a donnée dans le train ? Une grenouille orange ? » _Ouais… euh bon… d'accord, une erreur de parcours ?_ « Nan je ne crois pas, je crois qu'elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle m'aime, alors il va falloir que j'attende encore un peu. ET SURTOUT QUE JE PROFITE DE CETTE DANSE ! AUREVOIR ! »

Pendant ce temps Lily, elle aussi se bataillait avec sa conscience. Elle avait apprécié au début la danse avec James, il était doué. Il savait comment rendre un simple mouvement, quelque chose qui donnait envie d'aller plus loin. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, mais bon, puisque James s'y connaissait, ça ne pouvait pas être bien méchant. _Bien méchant ? tu te foues de moi ? Franchement, ça fait maintenant 7 ans que James te court après, et ce vers quoi il te mène NE PEUT PAS ETRE BIEN MECHANT ?_ « Ben ouais… t'as pas vu comme il s'est assagit ! Je crois qu'il essaie de faire un effort… pour être fréquentable. » _Mouais, tu dis ça pas que t'es AMOUREUSEUH ! _« Nan ! Pas du tout ! Juste,… reconnaissante… il ne m'a jamais parlé du baiser, ni même rien demandé. Il est tellement gentil, je pense qu'il veut devenir mon ami. » _Et s'il veut devenir ton ami, pourquoi est-ce qu'il bouge son corps comme ça contre le tien ? Pour nouer les liens de l'amitié ? _« Ben tout le monde danse comme ça ! » _Et tu vois un autre couple, à part toi et James _« ON NE FORME PAS UN COUPLE ! » _Bon, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu vois un autre couple qui ne s'embrasse pas, ou qui ne… ne met pas la main quelque part qui n'est pas tellement recommander pour une fille de bonne famille ? _« Ben, … t'as mal vu. Maintenant EST-CE QUE JE POURRAIS S'IL TE PLAIT APPRECIER LE MOMENT PRESENT ? » _Seulement si tu reconnais qu'il te plait un petit peu _« D'accord, alors salut ? On se voit plus tard ? Promis, je te raconterai tout ! BYE ! »

Lily qui avait chaud, repéra Phyla et s'excusa auprès de James pour aller rapidement aux toilettes. Pour cela, elles devaient passer dans un long couloir noir et assez étroit. Elles rigolèrent tellement de leurs diverses et multiples conquêtes, qu'elles ne virent pas une ombre arrivée par devant et le couloir se refermer.

-« Alors les filles, on rigole ? » Dit une voix déformée par la magie. « Faut pas avoir peur, je ne vous ferai rien … pour le moment ! » La voix éclata dans un rire de dément.

Lily et Phyla essayèrent de crier ou de s'enfuir, mais il semblait qu'un sortilège les avait touché. Elles ne pouvaient plus bouger ! L'homme au masque fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette. Elles sentirent leur corps se soulever pour entrer dans une chambre sordide avec un lit sale.

-« Alors je vais vous poser la question un seule fois. Vous allez être gentille, et me faire profiter de vos charmes sans faire d'esclandre, ou il va falloir que je fasse tout pour prendre mon pied tout seul ? »

-« Je crois que tes pieds, tu va les prendre à ton coup, et ça suffira largement ! Je te promets que ça restera une soirée inoubliable dans ta vie, même si ce n'est pas exactement comme tu pensais la terminer, ma poule ! » Dit Sirius d'une voix forte.

-« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! » Finit Rémus, qui regardait d'un oeil inquiet James. Ce dernier ne pouvait prononcer une parole tellement il était en colère.

Après avoir au préalable stupéfié Tim, ils lui firent subir quelques sortilèges bénins, mais qui lui colleraient à la peau, du genre lui donner des boutons à vie sur tout le corps ou autres réjouissances. Puis ils appelèrent des aurors pour qu'ils enferment le malheureux dans une geôle et lui mettre un procès au dos.

-« Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? » Se lamentait Lily dans les bras de James. « Je le voyais tous les jours, tout le temps, mais je n'avais jamais vu cet aspect de sa personnalité ! Et s'il avait fait ça à d'autres filles de Poudlard ? Et si vous ne nous aviez pas suivi ? James… je t'en suis à jamais redevable. »

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Lily le remerciait et lui disait qu'elle lui devrait toujours quelque chose. Sirius et James raccompagnèrent tous les deux les filles qui leur étaient chers. Lily avait tellement souffert de l'événement qu'elle s'endormit dans la calèche qui les ramenait à Poudlard. James la porta jusqu'à son lit.

-« Mmmhhh reste avec moi… »

-« Lily ? T'es sur ? »

-« Oui, reste juste à côté, j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne me chercher jusqu'ici . »

-« Mais… mais … il faut que j'aille dormir... ! »

-« Dors avec moi alors… j'ai confiance en toi »

Elle parlait en toute conscience, même si elle ne le regardait pas et rougissait. James ôta sa chemise et son pantalon, et se retrouve en t-shirt et boxer. Il entra dans le lit. Lily se colla alors contre lui et s'endormit sur le torse musclé de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours détesté jusqu'à maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

J'aimerai juste dire quelques mots avant que vous commenciez l'histoire. UN SUPER GRAND MERCI à mes deux Reviews! Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui ont aimés ce que j'ai fait. Encore un grand merci à Sam Carter qui me fait toujours mes corrections et qui quand je bloque m'aide à avancer! Ze t'adore! Bon, mtn place aux choses sérieuses, BONNE LECTURE!

P.S: si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire ou touts autres choses, y'a mon adresses email qui est sur ma page.

Chapitre 4

Personne ne savait comment ça s'était su, mais tout le monde savait : après l'arrestation de Tim Swan pour tentation de viol, James et Lily avaient dormi dans le même lit. Tout le monde jasait, les mauvaises langues disaient même que ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Lily s'en était rendue compte le lundi matin en allant prendre son petit déjeuner : la moitié des filles la regardait avec envie et l'autre avec haine. James lui ne voyait rien, il était tellement heureux qu'il semblait coupé de la réalité. Seul Rémus et Phyla voyaient aussi ces regards haineux. Lily commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit que les regards ne s'arrêtaient pas au petit déjeuner mais la suivait tout le long de la journée et dans les couloirs. Elle pensait que ça serait sans suite puisqu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Mais comme toujours, elle avait oublié le fan club de Potter ! C'est à dire la moitié de l'école. Toujours ce foutu fan club, qui gloussait quand il marchait dans les couloirs, qui prenait TOUTES les places autour de lui quand il s'asseyait, qui ne pouvait pas sentir Lily vu que c'était la seule dont il semblait être intéressé.

Il suffisait juste de laisser le temps agir. Elle essayait donc de se faire toute petite, se taisant en classe, muette pendant les interclasses, évitant tout le monde. Même les profs avaient vu ce manège et s'en inquiétaient. Mais aucun ne semblait vouloir intervenir. Alors que dans les couloirs toutes les filles semblaient vouloir faire un croche pied à Lily, James collait à chaque instant celle-ci.

- « James, est-ce que tu voudrais bien s'il te plait NE PAS ME COLLER TOUT LE TEMPS ! J'en ai marre ! Tu m'énerves à toujours traîner derrière moi ! Tu ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas moi, disparaître ! »

- « Mais Lily ! Il faut bien que je sois là pour te protéger ! T'as bien vu ce qui s'est passé dans la boîte ! Heureusement que j'étais là ! Et là, à chaque fois que tu fais un pas, tu peux tomber et te faire mal, t'as pas vu le nombre de croches pieds qui surgissent sur ton chemin ! «

- « Premièrement, je sais que je te dois beaucoup pour la soirée de samedi, mais est-ce que tu serais assez gentil pour ne pas me la rappeler toutes les 5 secondes. Merci. Deuxièmement, j'ai 17 ans, je suis assez grande pour ne pas avoir un chaperon tout le temps sur le dos. Tu serais sympa de dégager avant que je ne m'énerve. »

- « Lily, franchement ! T'as besoin de moi ! T'aurais fait comment au 3ème étage quand des filles t'ont fait un croche pied ? »

- « Eh ben je me serai RELEVEE TOUTE SEULE ! Et j'aurais continué mon chemin. Maintenant on a rendez-vous à 17h 30, à la fin des cours pour aller bosser notre exposé ensemble, jusque là, JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR, NE SERAIT-CE QUE TES CHEVEUX ! AU REVOIR ! »

Elle partit rapidement, laissant James planté là, perdu. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir cassé comme ça, mais sa liberté comptait avant tout. Avant ses sentiments pour James. De plus, elle devait travailler, et comment se concentrer si James la dérangeait tout le temps ?

-« Rémus, est-ce que tu aurais vu Lily ? On avait rendez-vous pour travailler nos thèses. Tu sais qu'on avait trouvé des thèmes assez proches ? Moi : « l'utilité des sortilèges dans l'art du combat » et elle : « l'utilité de l'ancienne magie dans la lutte armée » ». Dit James.

- « Non. Vous deviez vous voir quand ? » S'inquiéta Rémus.

-« Il y a environ une demi-heure. »

-« TANT QUE CA ! LILY N'EST JAMAIS EN RETARD ! JAMAIS ! On ferait mieux de demander à Phyla, peut-être qu'elle a eu un empêchement. Sirius, t'aurai pas vu Phyla ou Lily ? » Demanda Rémus qui s'inquiétait vraiment maintenant.

-« Ni l'une ni l'autre ! J'peux vous aider à les rechercher ? »

-« Bien sur ! Mais vite ! » Dirent Rémus et James en paniquant.

-« EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN A VU PHYLA OU LILY ? » Hurla Sirius.

La salle commune sursauta. Tout le monde avait l'habitude des entrées en matières tonitruantes de Sirius, mais personne n'était vraiment habitué à ça ! Au milieu des regards étonnés et de toute l'agitation qui suivirent l'annonce des Maraudeurs, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Phyla.

-« Phyla ! T'es là ? T'aurais pas vu Lily ? » Crièrent James, Rémus et Sirius en même temps.

-« Elle ne devrait pas être avec toi ? Sinon je ne sais pas où elle est. »

-« Non ça fait une demi-heure que j'aurai du avoir rendez-vous avec elle, mais elle n'était pas là. »

Phyla et Rémus se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-« Vous croyez qu'on devrait le chercher » Demanda James, affolé. A la vue de ses amis, il coura dans son dortoir chercher la carte des maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité.

-« Ca faisait longtemps que j'appréhendais ce moment. J'avais bien vu tous les regards » Dit Phyla.

-« Toi aussi t'avais remarqué ? Je me disais bien qu'elles n'en resteraient pas aux regards… » Ajouta Rémus.

-« Bon je crois qu'on est parti. On va se séparer pour être plus efficaces. Rémus, tu t'occupes des donjons, de là tu remontes vers le centre du château. Essaie aussi de couvrir le secteur Est. Phyla secteur Ouest. Sirius, tu regardes le parc et le Sud. Moi je vais couvrir la partie Nord avec la tour d'astronomie. Vous vous rappelez du dernier cours de sortilège ? On y a vu une formule pour communiquer tous ensemble, on va essayer maintenant et on l'utilisera pour se faire passer les infos ? Bon a trois. »

Les jeunes récitèrent la formule et comme ça marchaient, ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes. Tous envoyaient des messages de réconfort vers James, c'était lui le plus touché par toute l'histoire.

Dans un coin du château, une ombre effrayée courait. Elle fuyait devant une horde de furies qui la poursuivaient. Au détour d'un couloir, l'ombre s'aperçue qu'elle était arrivée dans un cul de sac. Elle n'avait que deux solutions : le mur ou les furies. Elle décida de se battre pour sa vie. Les Furies ralentirent et se mirent en arc de cercle pour l'entourer. Leur haine ne semblait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que la frayeur de l'ombre augmentait aussi. Un mot fusa, puis un autre et encore un autre. Ils se succédèrent de plus en plus vite, s'amplifièrent dans l'esprit de la victime, ricochèrent sur les murs pour mieux entrer dans les pensées de l'ombre. Ils eurent autant d'effet que des sorts. L'ombre se plia en deux pour essayer de les éviter mais ils arrivèrent tous à destination, augmentant à chaque fois l'onde de choc des suivants et des précédents. Au moment où elle toucha le sol, le premier coup la toucha aussi. Ce fut d'abord un simple coup de pied mal visé, mais il prit de l'assurance et un autre suivit, plus fort, plus ciblé, puis un sort et encore un autre, sans fin. Elle criait désespérément à l'aide, à la merci de ses agresseurs. Mais il semblait ne jamais y avoir de fin. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais de salut bienfaiteur même si ce n'était que la mort. A ce moment-là, Lily ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la mort salutaire.

« Mais où est-elle ? Lily, s'il te plait, aide-moi. Dis moi où tu es ! Je t'en prie ! Je sais que tu souffres, mais dis moi où tu es que je puisse t'aider… » Murmura James en courant dans les couloirs. Il était maintenant vraiment paniqué et plus il approchait de la tour d'astronomie, plus cette angoisse grandissait. « Lily, je t'aime plus que tout. Dis moi où tu es ».

Maintenant toutes les furies se jetaient sur Lily. Elles voulaient toutes la punir personnellement. Elles voulaient en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Une silhouette se dessina derrière elles. En avançant, elle cacha la seule source de lumière ce qui eut pour effet de dessiner une ombre menaçante sur le mur, mais les furies étaient tellement prise dans leur massacre qu'elles ne la remarquèrent pas.

James, dès qu'il les aperçut, envoya un message mental aux autres, pour que Sirius et Rémus viennent l'aider et que Phyla prévienne l'infirmière et Mc Gonagall.

-« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ? » Hurla James. Sa voix avait pris un ton froid. Il était au delà de la colère, au delà de la haine, il était au niveau de la colère froide, ce qu'il y a de pire. « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE VOUS ATTAQUER A UNE FILLE SEULE ALORS QUE VOUS ETES UNE VINGTAINE ? ET PUIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE VOUS A FAIT ? RIEN ! MAIS VOUS PREFEREZ VOUS ATTAQUER A ELLE PLUTOT QU'A MOI, PARCE QUE C'EST PLUS SIMPLE ! PLUS FACILE QUE DE S'ATTAQUER A MOI ! »

-« Mais James ! Elle le méritait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que nous, cette fille ? Des cheveux roux ? Demain, je me fais une teinture, si c'est ça qui te plait ! Dis moi ! En plus, elle n'a aucun style et elle a le toupet de nous piquer l'homme qu'on recherche le plus, le beau, le sublimissime James ! Laisse cette pétasse et suis nous, on saura te satisfaire ! » Dit une fille qui semblait être la meneuse du groupe.

Elle avait dit le tout sur un ton entremêlé de folie et de passion. Elle n'avait pas vu que 2 autres ombres étaient arrivées derrière James.

-« James, laisse-là, elle ne le mérite pas ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a pas de cervelle ! » Dirent Rémus et Sirius difficilement en retenant James de commettre un meurtre.

-« MAIS ELLE A TRAITE LILY DE PETASSE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? LILY, UNE PETASSE ! C'EST L'ETRE LE PLUS PUR QUE J'AI RENCONTRE DE MA VIE ! MAIS LACHEZ-MOI ! » Hurla James.

-« MONSIEUR POTTER, CALMEZ-VOUS ! » Cria Mc Gonagall. « Messieurs Black et Lupin, ne le lâchez pas… il n'arrive pas à se calmer tout seul. Vous toutes, vous allez m'accompagnez chez le Directeur, il verra lui-même ce qu'il voudra faire de vous. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait plus d'une valise à faire ce soir. Messieurs emmenez au plus vite Mlle Evans à l'infirmerie, courez au besoin ! »

Les plus jeunes bourreaux qui s'étaient décidés à faire parti de l'expédition, juste à cause de la promesse que James les regarderaient sans doute plus après avoir réalisé « cette œuvre de sanité publique », tremblaient maintenant de se faire renvoyer. Elles suivirent donc la professeur en chancelant et sans résistance.

Sirius et Rémus arrivèrent à calmer James lorsque les filles s'en allèrent. Mais lorsqu'ils le lâchèrent, il se précipita sur Lily, la prit dans ses bras en pleurant abondamment. Il souffrait tellement de la perdre, qu'elle meurt… il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Il ne sut jamais comment il arriva à l'infirmerie, sans doute grâce à Rémus et Sirius. Lorsque Pomfresh les vit arriver avec Lily dans les bras de James avec du sang partout, et James, avec le visage trempé de ses larmes, elle les installa chacun dans un lit sans leur poser de questions. Elle rechigna un peu, lorsque James refusa de lâcher la main de Lily. Elle la soigna et lui donna une potion contre la douleur, puis elle donna une potion de sommeil à James. Il s'endormit alors pour un long sommeil sans rêve à côté de sa bien-aimé, pour qui il eut si peur.

-« Tu connais la décision de Dumbledore pour les filles ? » Demanda une voix.

-« Nan et toi ? » Répondit une autre voix.

-« Pas plus que toi, mais ça fait 5 jours qu'on a plus vu ce groupe de filles. D'ailleurs si jamais elles reviennent, James va devenir fou. Et en plus, qui voudrait être leur amie, après ce qu'elles ont fait ? » Dit la première voix.

Ce sont les premières paroles que Lily entendit lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Ce ne fut qu'en distinguant difficilement les paravents blancs de l'infirmerie qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal. Très mal. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait bouger un morceau de son corps sans sentir immédiatement après des douleurs cuisantes. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle et elle fit un effort pour tourner sa tête, au prix d'une grimace et d'un gémissement, qui d'ailleurs alerta les deux personnes à côté.

-« Rémus ! Regarde ! ELLE VIT ! Bonjour Lily ! Ca va ? Tu nous as fait peur ! On te croyait morte, même Pom-pom ne nous a rien dit quand on est venu, alors que normalement, on se fait toujours taper dessus quand on arrive avec un blessé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle pense systématique que c'est de notre faute ! Franchement ! Comme si on faisait du mal à quelqu'un... » Dit Sirius.

-« Sirius, peut-être que c'est justement parce-qu'on fait mal à des gens, sans le faire exprès bien sûr, que Pomfresh nous accuse toujours. Maintenant, si tu pouvais laisser le temps à Lily de reprendre ses esprits et de savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

-« Le couloir, ces filles, leurs voix, James et puis le noir…. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me rappelle juste de la course poursuite, des bruits puis plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que James est aussi couché ? Il s'est fait mal aussi ? » Demanda Lily, soudainement alarmée.

-« Non, ne t'en fais pas. James a voulu te sauver mais, il a tellement été choqué en te voyant dans un si mauvais état, que Pomfresh lui a aussi donné un tranquillisant. Après que tu te sois évanouie, on t'a ramené, ou plutôt, James t'a ramenée, parce que malgré le choc, il ne voulait pas te lâcher et nous laisser te porter…. Et maintenant t'es là… si tu voulais bien réveiller James, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait. » Répondit Rémus.

-« EUH… ouais… faut voir. Je dois le réveiller comment ? »

-« Ben je crois qu'un simple baisé de ta part lui suffira. »

-« HEIN ! MAIS C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS MALADE QU'IL FAUT PROFITER DE MOI ! JE SUIS ENCORE TOTALEMENT SAINE D'ESPRIT ! »

-« Malheureusement, je crois que c'est le seul remède » Dit tristement Sirius.

-« Je suis vraiment obligée ? » Dit Lily, mais la sincérité de sa voix laissait à douter.

-« Ouais. » Répondirent les deux en même temps.

Lily ne vit pas le sourire échangé entre les deux jeunes hommes ni le même regard malicieux qui les animaient tous les deux. Elle se pencha au dessus James et lui fit un rapide bisous sur la joue, et rougit de plus belle. James ouvrit alors rapidement les yeux.

-« Lily, c'est toi ? Ca va ? Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Mais… mais je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un baiser ? »

C'est ce moment que choisirent les deux autres adolescents pour éclater de rire. Rémus riaient à gorge déployée et Sirius était carrément par terre en train de se tordre de rire. Ils ne virent pas le regard courroucé de Lily et le regard désapprobateur de James, mais ils sentirent la poigne ferme de Pomfresh sur leur uniforme. Elle les jeta en dehors de l'infirmerie.

-« Lily, bon on va dire que je n'ai rien senti, oki ? Ca va ? Tu as encore mal ?»

-« Ca va maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore guérie, mais le plus dur est passé. Et toi comment ça se fait que tu aies aussi atterri ici ? Tu n'es pas blessé à cause de moi j'espère ? Mer… merci quand même pour m'avoir sauvée. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi pour me tirer de ces filles. Au fait, tant que j'y suis, désolée de t'avoir engueulé juste avant j'en avais un peu marre… . »Dit Lily en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible.

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu m'as tellement fait peur surtout quand je t'ai trouvé, toute repliée sur toi-même, à terre, avec du sang partout. »

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? »

-« De t'avoir réveillé par un baisé ? »

-« Mais c'était un plaisir… je veux dire, ce n'est rien… j'ai déjà oublié, tu vois… je ne sais même pas de quoi tu veux parler. Mais en échange tu me promets de ne jamais t'éloigner de moi, à moins que tu ne sois accompagnée de quelqu'un de confiance, c'est-à-dire Phyla ou les maraudeurs. C'est d'accord ? »

-« Je ne crois pas. »

-« Comment ça, tu n'es pas d'accord, avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je t'ai sauvée ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive de nouveau la même chose ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver ! Je n'arriverai pas toujours à temps ! TU COMPTES TROP POUR MOI POUR QUE JE TE PERDE ENCORE UNE FOIS !... Excuse moi de m'être emporté… tu acceptes ? » Lui dit-il avec des yeux suppliants.

-« Non James, je ne suis pas d'accord, malgré ta déclaration. On ne sort pas ensemble, et même si on sortait ensemble, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Jamais, j'aime ma liberté et mes… mes… mes sentiments » dit-elle en rougissant de nouveau. « n'y font rien. Elle prime sur tout. Je ne veux pas être sous ta direction, et attendre tes ordres, je suis libre. Je ne veux pas être dirigée ! JE SUIS LIBRE ! Et même si c'est de la protection, ça ressemble beaucoup à de la tutelle ! En plus, si tu n'as pas remarqué, c'est à cause de toi que tout ça m'est arrivé. Ces filles sont jalouses de moi, que je sois la seule à recevoir ton attention ! Tout ce qui te concerne est dangereux. Je ne veux pas rester près de toi, c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai risqué ma vie dans un simple jeu de flirt. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé mais ça s'arrête là. Maintenant. Aujourd'hui. »

-« Non. NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA MAINTENANT AVEC TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI ! C'EST PAS DE L'AUTORITE QUE JE TE DEMANDE, C'EST JUSTE RESTER PRES DE MOI POUR QUE JE PUISSE TE SURVEILLER ! »

-« Je suis désolée James, mais c'est définitif. »

-« Non… non… non… »

-« … »

-« Et pour toi… c'était un simple jeu de flirt… juste pour s'amuser à Poudlard ? »

-« Ca ne l'est pas ? »

-« non… Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir maintenant, je suis remis, je vais te laisser toute seule, pour goûter à ta nouvelle liberté. » Dit-il avec une pointe de mépris.

Lily vit partir James sans pouvoir le retenir ou faire quelque chose. Elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre quelque chose. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit sur le flirt. Il lui semblait bizarrement que c'était plus que ça, mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, ça aurait entraîné tant de changements de son côté. Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé James, plus que jamais… mais que faire d'autre. Elle n'avait pas le choix envers ce qu'il lui proposait. Elle tenait à sa liberté, et rester avec James était trop dangereux après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne pourrait jamais resté avec lui après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle était quand même triste. Elle vit un verre plein de potion sur sa table de nuit, elle le prit et le vida d'un coup. Elle s'endormit encore dans un sommeil sans rêve mais assez agité.

La semaine passa tranquillement. Lily était encore à l'infirmerie, d'où madame Pomfresh ne la laissait pas sortir par crainte de nouvelles représailles, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement remise. Lily faisait alors ses devoirs apportés par Rémus. Celui-ci venait la voir, accompagné le plus souvent par Peter et Sirius. James n'était pas venu une seule fois. Il lui semblait qu'il l'évitait, car d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il accompagnait ses amis jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais n'entrait pas. Il lui semblait pourtant sentir une présence qui pleurait, la nuit, à côté de son lit. Elle pensait que c'était lui, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Un soir, alors que les maraudeurs étaient passés la voir, Rémus lui donna un mot à ouvrir plus tard :

_Je viendrais ce soir, après le couvre-feu, reste éveillée, j'ai à te parler, de plusieurs choses dont de James. Il va mal._

_Et n'essaie pas de dormir ! Ca ne prend pas avec moi ! _

_Bigbizzz Rémus._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le rêve

Lily resta bouche bée après avoir fini le petit mot de Rémus. Que se passait-il derrière son dos dans le château ? Elle était isolée, sans aucune autre forme de communication que des amis qui ne lui disait rien et les rumeurs flou qui suintait depuis le couloir. Qu'arrivait-il à James ? Elle s'inquiéta tout la matinée pour lui, et réussit finalement vers une heure à s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Un long couloir. Sombre. Noir. La nuit. Seule la lumière de la lune qui venait d'une petite fenêtre éclairait certains endroits du tunnel. Tous ses sens lui criaient de partir. De courir. Comment survivre dans un monde ennemi ? Une voix retentit dans l'immensité du lieu et dans se tête. « COURS ! PARS ! NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! TU ES UNE ETRANGERE DANS UN MONDE QUI NE T'APPARTIENT PAS ! » Lily prit peur. Quelles étaient ces paroles étrangères à elle qui s'insinuaient dans son cerveau ? Que lui voulait-on ? « TU N'ES PAS LA BIENVENUE ICI, INTRUSE ! COMMENT ARRIVES-TU À RESTER ICI ALORS QUE C'EST UN MONDE OU TU AS FAIT TANT DE MAL ! COMMENT ! REPONDS ! » Lily commença à trembler. Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, et des larmes coulèrent le long des ses joues. « Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne connais pas cet endroit ! J'ai peur… » « ARRETE, COUPABLE, TU ES COUPABLE ! CA FAIT DEPUIS DES ANNES QUE TU NOUS MALTRAITES ! PARS AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD ! LA VENGAENCE ARRIVE ! » Lily essaya de se relever mais aucun muscle ne répondait. Elle était paralysée. Une ombre approchait d'une extrémité du couloir. Elle allait de plus en plus vite. Elle se rapprochait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Elle était derrière Lily. « NE RESTE PAS LA. TU VAS MOURIR SINON. TU AS LAISSE TOMBER TA DERNIERE CHANCE. TU AURAIS DU DIRE OUI. TA LIBERTE NE TE SERVIRA A RIEN SI TU ES MORTE. DE TOUTE FACON POURQUOI RESISTER SI TU AIMES. JE VOIS CLAIR DANS TON CŒUR MAINTENANT. TU AIMES. MAIS TU NE VEUX PAS CROIRE TON CŒUR. OUBLIE LA RAISON ET SUIS LE CHEMIN TRACE PAR TES SENTIMENTS ET TON DESTIN. »

« James ? » L'ombre se tut et disparut. Lily se retrouva de nouveau toute seule dans le tunnel. La clarté de la lune diminua peu à peu, et puis il n'y eut plus rien. Lily cria… Elle cria pour se rassurer. « SUIS TON CŒUR ET TU SURVIVRAS. SUIS TON CŒUR ET TU SORTIRAS. IL FAUT QUE TU ACCEPTES POUR CONTINUER. A VIVRE. APRES SEULEMENT TU VERRAS LE JOUR. ET MOI AUSSI. NE REVIENS JAMAIS ICI. LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU Y TROUVERAS LE MAL ET N'EN PARTIRAS JAMAIS.

-« Lily ! Réveille toi ! » Cria Rémus. «Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »

-« HEIN ! OÙ SUIS-JE ? A L'AIDE ! » Hurla Lily. « Ah c'est toi… » Elle se calma légèrement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lily ? Je suis arrivé et tu criais dans ton sommeil. Tu te débattais et ne voulais même pas sortir du cauchemar où tu étais ! »

-« Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais prisonnière. Il fallait que j'écoute tout pour en sortir. »

-« Que tu écoutes quoi ? Pour sortir d'où ? »

-« Il fallait que j'écoute tout le monologue de la voix, sur le fait que je doive suivre mon cœur et non ma raison. D'où ? D'un long couloir glauque. Mais parlons de James. »

-« Ne changes pas de sujet ! Elle te disait quoi la voix ? Qui te parlait ? »

-« Je ne veux pas en parler… s'il te plait… » Demanda Lily, implorante.

-« Je t'en prie Lily, dis moi. C'est important. Je le sens. Très important ! »

-« … »

-« Je t'en prie… »

-« … je crois… je crois… il me semble que c'est… James qui me parlait ou du moins j'ai cru entendre la voix de James me parler. »

-« Ca expliquerait… et il te disait quoi ? »

-« Que si je ne croyais pas mon cœur, je mourrai. »

Rémus sembla réfléchir un moment puis passa à autre chose.

-« Lily, James m'a raconté votre dispute. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas usé de toute sa diplomatie à ce moment-là. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que James a eu la peur de sa vie. Il a vu tout le monde qu'il s'était construit, tous les repères qu'il connaissait, s'effondrer. De plus sa raison de vivre, c'est-à-dire toi, était presque morte. Si jamais tu étais morte, il n'aurait pas pu y survivre. Oui, Lily, tu avais l'air morte lorsque James t'a récupérée. »

-« Mais pourquoi vouloir me prendre ma liberté ? »

-« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas là le problème, James te laissera toujours faire ce que tu voudras, il ne veut pas te prendre ta liberté. Il n'a jamais fait dans le subtil, tu sais. Non, le problème est que tu connais maintenant les risques de sortir avec James, et c'est ça qui te fait peur, et c'est de ça que James veut te protéger. C'est à toi de décider si ça en vaut la peine ou pas. Mais je t'en supplie. Laisse-lui une chance. Depuis une semaine on a l'impression qu'il est mort. Non, je te rassure, il est encore en vie, mais c'est un mort vivant. Il ne fait même plus de quidditch. Tu es tout pour lui, mais il ne veut pas ta pitié. »

-« Je sais, mais tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné, alors que l'on n'a fait que dormir ensemble. Qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsqu'on sortira ensemble… »

-« C'est de ça qu'il veut te protéger. »

-« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me surveille tout le temps. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir toujours lui dire ce que je vais faire. Toujours le prévenir lorsque je change d'endroit. »

-« Lily, je crois que maintenant tu as compris que là où tu étais dans ton rêve, c'était le jardin secret de James. C'est toi seul qui a le droit d'y rentrer. Normalement, ce jardin est rempli de joie, c'est un jardin d'Eden… où seul le plaisir et le bonheur y sont acceptés. Mais depuis que tu lui as refusé la chose la plus chère à ses yeux, c'est devenu un endroit froid, noir, l'enfer. Cet enfer qui t'en veut plus que tout. Qui voulait te tuer. La seule chose qui a réussit à faire que tu vives et que tu t'en sortes, c'est l'amour de James qui reste encore en lui pour toi. C'est cet amour qui est venu te voir. Je te laisse, la balle est dans ton camp, maintenant. »

Rémus se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Attends… »

Il se retourna.

-« Pour le rêve… ne lui dis rien, veux-tu ? Et dis-en moi plus sur ton intuition lorsque tu auras fait les recherches. »

Lily cligna de l'œil et Rémus partit avec le sourire. Elle le connaissait tellement bien. Il était fidèle plus que tout à ses amis, depuis qu'ils connaissaient son secret, il leur aurait sacrifié tout, même sa vie, comme un bon loup. De jour, comme de nuit. Elle connaissait aussi sa passion pour toutes les prophéties. Et là, si elle ne se trompait pas, il en avait encore trouvé une, avec son rêve à elle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle le saurait en temps voulu. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas avancer plus.

-« Fait de beaux rêves, Lily » Dit une voix dans le silence et le vide.

Lily s'endormit sur ses paroles étrangères. Le lendemain, Lily put sortir de l'infirmerie après avoir juré par 3 fois à Pomfresh qu'elle reviendrait pour un rappel dans la soirée.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle eut l'impression d'entrer dans un tombeau. Tout le château semblait mort. Il semblait ne pas y avoir âme qui vive. Elle se dirigea dans le caveau qui lui était avant familier, mais maintenant ennemi. Les tableaux étaient figés, les fantômes étaient restés dans leurs caves, certains passages secrets ne marchaient plus. Elle arriva finalement à la salle commune des Gryffondors, là elle dut pousser la porte pour entrer. L'ambiance y était au plus bas. Tout le monde semblait larvé dans les sofas, ruminant des idées noires. Les maraudeurs avaient des airs déprimés. Lorsqu'il remarquèrent sa présence, James partit dans son dortoir sans lui adresser un autre regard, Rémus esquiva un triste sourire, chez Sirius on pouvait lire l'indécision entre le sourire et la colère, pour éviter de prendre une décision, il prit un livre (à l'envers) et Peter leva à peine le nez de son paquet de chips magiques (ils croustillent encore dans votre estomac). Elle tenta un timide bonjour, mais personne dans la salle ne lui répondit, si ce n'est Phyla, une des seuls qui ne semblait pas atteinte par cette morosité.

-« Dis donc Phyla, c'est mortel comme ambiance ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Lily.

-« Depuis que tu as été attaquée et que tu as refusé l'offre de James, oui je sais, a vrai dire tout le monde le sait, ben l'ambiance est comme ça. Et je peux te dire que là ça va encore. »

-« Tu veux dire que les Maraudeurs sont dans cet état depuis… UNE SEMAINE ? »

-« Ouais. Et encore, comme je te le dis, là ils ne sont pas de mauvaises humeurs. »

-« Ils n'ont même pas fait une petite farce aux Serpentards ? »

-« Non, ils n'ont rien fait. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Lily se rendit vraiment compte que Poudlard était magique grâce à ses élèves. Ce sont les élèves de Poudlard qui lorsqu'ils étaient joyeux ou actifs donnaient la magie de Poudlard. Tout reposait sur ça. Les Maraudeurs étaient les animateurs des élèves et comme ceux-ci étaient déprimés, tout le château l'était, ce qui ce montrait par un arrêt des phénomènes magiques dans l'école. Lily n'aurait même pas été surprise si Dumbledore était redevenu un sorcier normal en ce moment.

-« Lily, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Toi seule peux faire quelque chose. Sinon tout va aller de mal en pis. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sens. Je ne sais pas, accepte au moins d'aller au bal masqué d'Halloween avec lui. Juste pour voir. Ca rendrait tout le monde joyeux… . »

-« Non ça je ne peux pas. Désolée Phyla, c'est au-delà de mes forces, vas-y avec Sirius ou Peter ou qui tu veux, mais je ne peux pas y aller avec Potter. Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit. »

A ce moment-là, les paroles de Rémus résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

_« La seule chose qui a réussi à faire que tu vives et que tu t'en sortes, c'est l'amour de James qui reste encore en lui pour toi. C'est cet amour qui est venu te voir. Je te laisse, la balle est dans ton camp, maintenant »._

-« Bon je dois retourner chez Pomfresh pour un contrôle, après je vais tout de suite aller dormir, donc ne m'attends pas ce soir. Bonne nuit Phyla. »

-« Réfléchis-y quand même. »

Lily dormit mal, elle fit plusieurs cauchemars et se réveilla à 4 heures sans pouvoir se rendormir. Elle ressentit un appel au plus profond d'elle, un appel qui lui demandait de se lever, de mettre des habits qui se trouvaient là, au pied de son lit, et de se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Sans en être réellement consciente, elle fit tout ce que l'appel lui demandait. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la forêt interdite, elle eut un moment peur, mais comme la voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, et la peur se dissipa. Elle suivit le chemin qui se traçait devant elle.

Elle arriva finalement à une clairière que traversait un ruisseau. Celui-ci formait une petite mare au centre de la clairière. Elle se sentit se pencher au dessus de l'étang. Un chant se fit entendre à ses oreilles.

_De la plus lointaine étoile_

_Depuis les plus profonds temps_

_Nous tissons notre toile_

_Pour ceux qui ont besoin de nous tant._

_Toi, oreille fortunée de nous entendre_

_Ecoute, écoute bien et retient !_

_Ta vie, mortelle, encore faut-il la rendre_

_A un destin de gloire tout empleint._

_Oh fille pas la fleur de lys marquée_

_N'aie peur… continue ton chemin_

_Vis ta vie mais n'oublie ta destiné_

_Toujours cette fleur restera qu'importe demain._

En plus t'entendre ces mots, Lily vit des images de son futur dans la mare. Peu à peu le chant se fit moins insistant et moins fort. Lorsqu'il se finit, Lily comprit qu'elle pouvait rentrer au château. Elle retrouva son chemin sans vraiment savoir comment et atteignit la salle commune sans rencontrer quelqu'un sur le chemin. Une seule personne l'attendait.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Rémus ? Il est au moins… »

-« 5 heures 16 du matin, exactement. Je t'attendais. »

-« Mais pourquoi… ? »

-« C'est vraiment pas ton jour, aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » Lui répondit-il en clignant de l'œil. « Je suis allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour voir les différents cas avec intrusion du jardin secret de la personne aimée. Et ils ne disaient rien de précis, juste un truc avec la lune, et tu sais que la lune, c'est un peu mon truc. Et donc, je suis remonté dans la salle commune, pour voir ce qu'il se passerait ce soir. Normalement, la prophétie se réalise dans la nuit suivante à l'intrusion. En arrivant, je suis allé voir dans ton dortoir, mais tu n'y étais plus, donc, je suis resté là, à t'attendre. »

-« Gnééh ? »

-« Ca confirme mon opinion… c'est vraiment pas ton jour ! »

-« Je t'emmerde… ! »

-« Ton vocabulaire, Lily ! Combien de fois te l'ai-je dis ? »

-« T'es pas mon père ! Nah ! Je boude maintenant ! »

-« Pfff quelle gamine ! Bon allez, raconte moi ! »

-« Nan ! »

-« Pas tant que tu ne m'aies fait des excuses publiques et que tu reconnaisses que je suis la plus intelligente, la plus chiante et la gamine des filles de la Terre ? » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour son loup-garou préféré (mais en connaît-elle d'autres ?).

-« Pas la plus belle aussi ? » Fit Rémus étonné.

-« Mmmh nan, ça je ne peux pas te le faire dire, je ne suis pas la plus belle. Je ne suis même pas belle. » Dit-elle sur un ton n'admettant pas de réplique.

-« Bon alors je reconnais publiquement que Lily Evans est la plus belle, la plus intelligente mais aussi la plus chiante et la plus gamine des filles de l'univers ! » Cria Rémus.

-« Ouais bon, ça va, pas la peine de crier ! »

-« Il me semble que tu me dois quelque chose maintenant ! »

-« Bon d'accord je te raconte. »

Il s'en suivit une discussion assez longue sur la prémonition concernant Lily. Ce ne fut que tôt le matin, que Rémus et Lily se séparèrent. Mais même à cette heure tardive, Lily ne put s'endormir, elle repensait toujours aux images qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve et à ce que voulait dire le chant et les images qui s'y raccrochaient. Rémus en avait conclu plusieurs choses mais aucune ne la satisfaisait vraiment. Finalement, elle se leva, alla prendre une douche pour y voir un peu plus clair, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune.

Elle vit là Phyla en train de flirter sur les genoux de Sirius ! Quel choc ! Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par son histoire avec James, qu'elle n'avait rien vu entre Phyla et Sirius, ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas analysé ce que ses yeux avaient vu, rectifia-t-elle. N'avait-elle pas fait une remarque hier soir, alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc de l'ambiance ? Si… ça ne faisait donc, pas longtemps qu'ils flirtaient. Est-ce qu'elle avait été aussi aveugle pour tout ces derniers temps ? Est-ce qu'elle avait même été aveugle avec James ?

Lily avait besoin de faire une pause, de prendre de l'air, mais sans avoir quelqu'un à côté. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle, qui se flattait d'avoir une excellente capacité d'analyse, elle n'avait même pas été capable de voir que sa meilleure amie actuelle était sur un coup… quelle idiote elle avait fait ! Elle pensait tellement avoir raison qu'elle n'avait même pas regardé le monde autour d'elle, elle était restée figer dans ses certitudes. Lily sortit du château, elle se mit à courir, courir jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent… puis elle s'affalât sur le sol pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle resta longtemps comme ça à regarder les étoiles dans le ciel pur de cet automne. Elle réfléchissait en même temps sur tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours, sur James, et son amour pour lui que maintenant elle assumait pleinement, sur son amitié avec Phyla, sur tout en fait. Elle ne savait combien de temps elle avait passé, là, sous les étoiles, mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune quand elle revint.

Elle s'installa alors sur un fauteuil usé et confortable, fit apparaître des feuilles et sa plume préférée. Elle voulait écrire une lettre, pour s'expliquer, pour leur expliquer son nouvel état d'esprit. Pleine de bonne volonté, elle se lança à l'assaut de la page vierge.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Lily regardait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé en mordillant sa plume. Sur sa feuille elle n'avait écrit que « James, » et malgré toute son envie d'ajouter autres choses, elle n'arrivait pas à écrire.

-« Bon maintenant, je m'y mets sérieusement ! »

_« James,_

_Voilà une semaine que tu m'as demandée quelque chose. Je suis désolée, mais les choses n'ont toujours pas changé, je n'accepterai jamais que tu joues mon garde du corps, ou tout autre rôle qui limiterait mes libertés, malgré tout, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_Hier soir, pendant un rêve, il semblerait que je sois entrée dans ton esprit… j'en suis désolée, mais grâce à la souffrance que tu as dû ressentir, j'ai enfin compris quelque chose… Je t'aime. Je n'y peux rien, et tu peux me croire, je n'y suis pour rien, cher ex-ennemi ! _

_Pendant ce « rêve » tu m'as fait comprendre que si je ne respectais pas les vœux de mon cœur, je mourrai. Ca veut sans doute dire que tu es quelqu'un qui marquera ma vie ? Alors pour une fois, je vais essayer de mettre mon orgueil de côté, et essayer d'écouter mon cœur. _

_Je sais c'est surprenant, mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, en plus j'ai été l'objet d'une prophétie qui m'indique clairement que je dois t'accorder au moins une chance… ce sera la seule et l'unique. La seule fois où je t'ouvrirai mon cœur en entier._

_James Potter, est-ce que vous voudriez bien, si l'envie vous le dit, m'accompagner au bal masqué d'Halloween ?_

_Lily, votre chère et tendre, pour l'instant. »_

C'est cette lettre que James trouva dépassant de sous Lily. Celle-ci s'était endormie après avoir fini d'écrire la lettre. James sourit pour la première fois depuis une semaine.  
Il était si heureux ! Enfin un pas en avant ! Mais celui-ci risquait bien de le faire retourner à la case départ ! Mais qu'importe ! Il réussirait à avancer ! Il replaça la lettre comme elle était, et partit en direction de la grande salle, mais en plein milieu du chemin, il eut une idée.

-« Et si je lui envoyais une rose avec une demande ? Mais mon grand James, tu es un génie, je sais je sais… »

-« Ben dis donc, James, tu parles tout seul ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais atteint à ce point-là, tu sais que la sénilité n'est pas encore soignée dans le monde sorcier ! Faudrait que tu commences à te préoccuper de ton état mental ! Mais suis-je bête… tu ne peux pas ! » S'écria Sirius.

-« Merci Sirius d'interrompre mes moments de pur génie ! Au fait, je note que tu te reconnais enfin comme bête ! » Rigole James.

-« Mais euh ! Non ! Ze veux pas ! C'est pas zuste ! T'as pas le droit ! Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de rigoler sur le quotient intellectuel des autres ! » Dit Sirius, boudeur.

-« Et tu te crois capable de juger quelqu'un avec ton unique neurone ? » Répondit James ;

-« Je t'ai déjà prévenue que je boudais ! »

-« Eh ! Sisi ! Y'a du chocolat chaud au petit déjeuner ! DU VRAI CHOCOLAT FONDU ! Et des donuts au supplément ! »

Sirius partit en courant, oubliant la taquinerie qu'il exerçait sur James…

-« Euh… Sirius, je rigolais… »

… et revint en boudant encore plus !

-« Je ne voulais pas écrire une demande, moi ? Ah si ! »

D'un coup de baguette, James fit apparaître un lys blanc et il inséra sa demande pour le bal d'Halloween dans le cœur de la fleur. Puis il la fit disparaître et réapparaître devant Lily.

-« Alors Jamsie, on fait dans le romantisme maintenant ? » Taquina Rémus.

-« Toi ta gueule ! T'as intérêt à ne rien répéter, et surtout pas devant Sirius, je crois qu'il est déjà assez en colère comme ça. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là ? Hein ? Et après c'est encore à moi d'aller le consoler ! » Dit Rémus alors que le ci nommé approchait à grands pas, d'une visible mauvaise humeur.

-« Dites les gars, ça vous dit pas une belle petite farce aux Serpentards pour Halloween ? Genre changer tous leurs uniformes noirs en citrouille ambulante ? Mais eux, ils peuvent rien voir ? » Dit Sirius, visiblement ravi !

Rémus et James se regardèrent avec un air surpris, puis prirent part à l'idée et Sirius, en l'élaborant et l'améliorant.

A un autre endroit dans le château, une fille s'éveillait. Lily se relevait de sa trop courte nuit. Dès qu'elle put ouvrir ses yeux et obtenir une vision à peu près nette, elle identifia la fleur blanche qui était délicatement posée devant elle. Lorsqu'elle la prit dans sa main, le message qui se trouvait dans le cœur de la fleur s'illumina pour que Lily le remarque. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

_Lily jolie,_

_Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accorder l'honneur d'être votre cavalier en vue du bal masqué qui se manifestera ce 30 octobre prochain ?_

_Vous me feriez un grand plaisir, mesurable à la joie de voir votre regard posé sur moi le matin…_

_Votre très redevable James._

_J'attendrai votre altière beauté en bas du balcon qu'est votre dortoir siégeant, sur notre salle commune, au couché du soleil, le jour dit._

-« Je savais que James était galant, mais pas à ce point-là ! Cette lettre vaut tous les poèmes des amours galants du Moyen-Âge ! » S'exclama Lily en lisant la demande.

-« Tu parles de quoi, Lily ? » Fit la voix ensommeillée de Phyla qui descendait justement de son dortoir. « Tiens tu as reçu une lettre… et une fleur ? C'est James ! » Dit-elle, tout à coup beaucoup plus réveillée !

-« Mais euh ! C'est ma lettre à moi ! Laisse-là ! HE ! VOLEUSE ! » Cria Lily, alors que Phyla lui prenait la lettre des mains.

-« Et tu vas lui répondre ? »

-« Je boude ! »

-« Arrête ! On dirait Sirius ! »

-« D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, tu faisais quoi sur ses genoux hier soir ? Hein, Phyla ? Ne fuis pas comme ça ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas… ! »

-« Bon oki, il m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. »

-« Et tu avais besoin de t'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui répondre ? »

-« Hé Lily ! Lâche-moi un peu ! C'est pas comme si j'avais pas le droit de flirter avec lui ! Et puis comment ça avance pas avec James ? Plutôt bien on dirait ! »

-« MMmh…. Bon écoute… chacune se tait, et les hippopotames seront bien gardés, oki ? » Dit Lily en présentant la main pour conclure le marché.

-« J'suis d'accord ! Mais tu vas y aller avec James ? » Répondit Phyla en frappant dans la main tendue de Lily.

-« Je ne répondrais que lorsque tu auras aussi répondu et que tu m'auras dit de qui te vient ce bracelet! »

-« Tricheuse ! »

-« Voleuse ! »

-« Toi-même ! »

-« Nan c'est toi la voleuse ! »

-« Mais quelles gamines ! » Rigolèrent les garçons en même temps, alors qu'ils revenaient du petit déjeuné. Ils trouvèrent ainsi les deux filles en train de se disputer, niveau petite section de maternelle.

-« C'est à quel propos ? » Ajouta Rémus.

Les deux filles cachèrent alors précipitamment le bracelet et la fleur.

-« Allez, les filles soyez sympas avec nous ! Dites nous ce qui vous chagrinent au point que vous vous disputiez… ! » Dit Sirius.

-« Déjà Sirius, on ne se dispute pas, on échange des points de vue adverses, et là dans le cas présent, on essaie d'extorquer des informations… » Répondit Lily.

Elle regarda Phyla, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, cette dernière hocha de la tête en signe d'accord.

-« Mais puisque tu nous le demandes si gentiment, on va te le dire… » S'écrièrent les deux filles en même temps

Lily et Phyla se jetèrent au pied de leur futur cavalier respectif en même temps. Elles prirent une de leurs mains, et dirent sur un ton de fossette :

-« Cher cavalier cher à mon cœur, mon cœur battra à vos côtés le soir du 30 octobre au soir. Mes pas me guideront depuis mon balcon à votre royaume pour danser toute la nuit sur votre demande. Soyez à l'heure avec un bouquet de mes fleurs préférées, un ruban à mes couleurs pour orner votre masque qui vous démarquera de la foule nombreuse des prétendants et la perle rare des oiseaux sur votre épaule pour enchanter mon cœur de paroles douces. Ainsi, je me montrerai pour vous enchanter de ma présence toute la soirée. »

Elles se relevèrent très dignement, style « il ne s'est rien passé du tout ».

-« Le non-respect des règles entraînera notre refus de vous accompagner… tout ce qui a été dit ici, ainsi que des règles basiques se trouvent chez le notaire Rémus Lupin. Bonne journée » Ajouta Lily et elles quittèrent la salle commune pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Néanmoins, Lily s'interrogeait sous la douche, James avait-il lu ou pas sa lettre ? Elle était toujours sous elle, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Mais depuis qu'elle était dans le monde sorcier, Lily avait appris à ne pas se fier à l'apparence, donc la lettre pouvait totalement avoir été bougé de place. De toute façon, elle verrai bien, elle pourrait lui poser la question pendant le bal, vu que James serait sans doute « trop gentleman » pour ressortir le sujet ainsi.

Dans une salle cachée du château, une réunion avait lieu.

-« Mes chers amis, c'est aujourd'hui la deuxième rencontre qui nous réunit ici à Poudlard, un lieu magique entre tous. Depuis quelques temps un homme sévit dans l'ombre. Son nom, je ne vous le dirai pas, vous le connaissez tous. Il faut maintenant se lever contre son avancée qui accueille les suffrages d'une partie des sorciers ! Mes amis ! Il faut le contrer ! Maintenant ! Il nous faut organiser efficacement ce groupe pour qu'il puisse régir contre cette montée en puissance et l'anéantir. »

Les autres membres présents approuvèrent le discours de l'animateur. Ils se mirent en cercle, et firent le rituel ensemble. Puis ils se dispersèrent dans l'ombre. C'en était fini pour cette deuxième rencontre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le bal masqué d'Halloween

Le 30 octobre, 18h57, dortoir des filles de 7ème année :

-« A L'AIDE ! MA ROBE M'A ATTRAPE ! PHYLA ! HELP ! » Cria Lily.

-« Du calme Lily, du calme. Déjà si tu arrêtais de bouger dans tous les sens, ça serait plus simple de voir où tu es dans ta robe. Voilà, c'est mieux. Bon cherchons la petite Lily, dans sa robe… YOUHOUHOU ! Lily… t'es où ?...»

Après des recherches sans fin dans la robe de Lily, celle-ci émergea.

-«Phyla ! J'suis trop stressée ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire avec James ? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec un mec, moi ! »

-«Mais calme-toi Lily ! James c'est un mec parmi d'autres… il ne va pas te manger… enfin pas tout de suite… » Voyant le regarde terrifié de Lily, elle rectifia. « Enfin pas vraiment… . Bon maintenant occupons nous de toi. Tu es très bien comme ça ! Il ne manque plus qu'un peu de fard vert au dessus de tes yeux, et tout ira bien. Voilà c'est parfais ! Bon comment te comporter avec James ? Ben comme tu es toujours ! Soit toi Lily, c'est tout, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. Tu es assez parfaite comme ça alors pourquoi changer ? »

-« Merci Phyla… tu me rassures beaucoup. MAIS COMMENT FAIRE POUR ETRE MOI-MEME ! Je ne vais jamais arriver à répondre à une de ces questions ou même faire la conversation ? Est-ce que je dois l'embrasser ? Est-ce que … je ne sais plus quoi faire… » Dit L LLL ily en s'affaissant sur un pouf qui traînait par là.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, mets tes chaussures et suis-moi. »

Lily et Phyla descendirent de leur « balcon » au coucher du soleil, pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Ces derniers ne purent retenir un sifflet d'admiration.

BAFFE

-« Nan mais franchement ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir ! » Cria une Lily en colère et sur les nerfs.

-« Ben Lily, désolé d'être un mâle,… mais tu es tellement belle ! Et encore plus en colère » Fit James en esquivant une seconde baffe et souriant.

Il fallait reconnaître que Lily était vraiment jolie, pas qu'elle ne le soit pas normalement… mais là encore plus que d'habitude. Elle avait choisi de se déguiser en fée avec une robe de princesse qui oscillait entre le blanc et l'argent, une couronne en diamant sur la tête et une baguette en argent ; elle scintillait dans la foule des femmes fatales banales et des princesses en rose. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque mais quelques mèches rebelles continuaient d'onduler doucement le long de son cou.

Elle prit le bras que James lui présentait, et le suivit dans le dédale d'escalier qui constituait Poudlard.

-« Toi aussi tu es belle… Phyla… » Susurra Sirius dans l'oreille de celle-ci et en la faisant frissonner. « Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un avec ta robe ma chère. » Continua-t-il avec un air gourmand.

Phyla était habillée en tigresse rousse. Elle portait un body rayé, prolongé par une longue jupe moulante transparente. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en oreille, pour rappeler ceux des félins. Elle avait aussi mis un sortilège sur ceux-ci pour qu'ils aient une couleur rousse sous un certain angle de vue. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une tigresse. Sur son passage, les têtes se retournaient.

-« Bon on y va les garçons ? » Demanda Phyla. « Avec qui vous y allez, toi et Peter ? »

-« Moi je dois aller chercher une Serdaigle nommée Icéa, dit Rémus en rougissant. » Il était toujours timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de fille. Malgré sa grande maturité, il avait toujours été moins à l'aise avec les filles, sauf s'il s'agissait de Lily bien sur ! Elle ce n'était pas une fille ordinaire.

-« Euh… moi ?… Ben … j'y vais avec personne… enfin je pensais demander à cette fille-là chez Pousoufle, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion…donc ben je vais peut-être lui demander ce soir. De toute façon on n'a pas vraiment besoin qu'une fille nous accompagne, non ? C'est plutôt pour le fun, non ? James, Rémus et Sirius leurs demandent juste pour les traditions sorcières et aussi parce que c'est bon pour leur popularité !» Conclua Peter pour ne pas montrer qu'il n'oserait jamais demander à une fille de l'accompagner.

Phyla haussa les sourcils à cette déclaration quelque peu amère de la part de Peter. Elle sentait qu'il mijotait quelque chose dans le dos de ses amis, mais elle préférait avoir des preuves avant de parler. Elle prit alors le bras de Sirius fermement et se laissa guider à la suite de James et Lily qui glissait déjà au loin ensemble. Peter et Rémus fermaient la marche en bons célibataires… qui allaient rejoindre leur belle.

Les quatre garçons avaient eu l'idée de se déguiser en Frère Dalton, des idoles très connus dans le monde des moldus. Ils voulaient ainsi créer la surprise à l'école. C'est bien sur ce qui arriva ! Personne n'avait jamais vu des personnes ainsi habillées à part les quelques sorciers venant de familles moldus. Ils firent sensations avec leur pantalon vert, leur chemise rouge, leurs bottes de cow-boy et leur baguette provisoirement métamorphosée en armes rudimentaires appelée « pistolet ». Même Dumbledore fit une remarque sur leur tenue quelque peu excentrique !

Mais les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour la beauté de leur cavalier. Icéa se révéla un très bon choix pour Rémus. Celle-ci était aussi calme et tranquille que celui-ci. Elle avait la même lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux que dans ceux de Rémus. De plus, elle semblait le comprendre rien qu'en le regardant. Elle s'entendait néanmoins avec la flambante Lily et la mystérieuse Phyla. Toutes les trois se regardaient puis éclataient de rire sous les yeux inquiets des garçons.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez donc les filles ! Ca fait 10 minutes que vous bouffez de rire toutes les trois, et vous ne voulez surtout pas nous dire ce qui vous arrive, ni pourquoi ! Si ça continue, je boude ! N'est-ce pas James ? » Dit Sirius avec le ton d'un enfant gâté.

-« Mais bien sur mon Siriusinouchet ! Allez les filles vous voulez bien nous le dire ? On en meurt d'envie !... » Ajouta James. Voyant que sa déclaration ne faisait que rire de plus belle les filles, il décida de recourir au chantage. « Ben si c'est comme ça, ce soir, on ne vous raccompagne pas, on vous fait pas de bisous ! PAS UN SEUL ! Héhéhé » Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-« Non… euh… mais euh… Pas juste… » Dit Phyla.

Elle étonna tout le monde avec le ton qu'elle avait employé. Normalement il n'y avait que Sirius et de temps en temps James et Lily qui employaient la voix d'un enfant de 4 ans, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Phyla. La sage Phyla. Brûlante de désir et d'amour, mais celle qui semblait la plus mature et la plus blasée par la vie. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour empêcher d'autres mots de sortir de sa bouche, et ainsi fit rire toute l'assemblée.

-« Bon d'accord, j'avoue… je ne suis pas aussi mature que j'en ai l'air. Il m'arrive aussi d'être gamine. Mon seul avantage est que je le cache mieux… Voilà vous êtes contents ! » Dit-elle d'une voix agacée. « Bon les filles, on leur dit ? C'est marrant un moment mais il faut savoir s'arrêter. »

A ses mots, les filles se réunirent et discutèrent sur comment l'annoncer aux mecs. Les garçons virent les filles se montrer du doigt et faire des grimaces, puis pousser Icéa en avant.

-« Bon il semblerait que j'ai été désignée par la majorité suprême, dit-elle avec un regard réprobateur vers Lily et Phyla, qui riaient dans leur coin, pour vous dire pourquoi on « gloussait ». Euh… comment présenter ça ? On était en train de rire pour savoir ce que ça donnerait de vous voir faire un hold-up à Poudlard… voilà c'est dit… Merci les filles encore ! »

Les quatre cow-boys provisoires se regardèrent avec une même lueur maligne dans leurs yeux. Un simple regard leur suffit pour se mettre d'accord et convaincre un Peter quelque peu récalcitrant.

-« Euh, les filles on vient de se rendre compte qu'on a encore quelque chose à faire ce soir avant que la soirée ne soit finie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on reviendra plus tard dans la soirée pour vous raccompagner en galant cavalier. A tout de suite ! Et amusez vous bien sans faire de bêtises, n'est-ce pas Lily ! » Dit Rémus.

Ils partirent en gardant un même air suspect aux yeux de tout professeur qui aurait pu les rencontrer sur son passage. Heureusement tous les professeurs étaient occupés à leur table à discuter ou à danser. De plus le concierge de Poudlard était trop occupé à essayer de réguler l'usage abusif de la fonction « embrasser » qu'avaient tous sorciers. Les Maraudeurs avaient donc la voie libre pour réaliser leur plan machiavélique.

-« Bien. Tout s'est passé comme on le voulait. Super les filles ! On va pouvoir AUSSI s'amuser, n'est-ce pas les filles ? » Rigola Phyla !

Lily et Icéa lui répondirent par un éclat de rire. Elles quittèrent elles aussi la grande salle pour une destination connue par elles en riant.

Personne ne prêta attention au fait que les Maraudeurs et ce qu'on pouvait maintenant appeler les « Maraudeuses » avaient disparu. Ils auraient du y prêter plus d'attention en connaissance de ce qui allait arriver. Mais pour l'instant tous ceux qui vivait à Poudlard profitait du bal masqué d'halloween. Tous les élèves au dessus de la troisième année semblaient flirter avec le sexe opposé. Des couples se faisaient et se défaisaient dans tous les coins de la salle. Les professeurs profitaient aussi de l'ambiance d'allégresse qui flottait dans la salle. Seul Dumbledore semblait quelque peu au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la salle. On aurait même pu le soupçonner d'avoir lancé un sortilège d'allégresse dans la salle, tant l'ambiance était à la détente. Il était sans doute aussi le seul à discerner ce qui se mettait en place à l'entrée de la grande salle.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Les élèves avaient commencé à affluer à l'entrée de la grande salle après le coucher du soleil. Ils avaient alors été distribués en différent groupes, selon les âges et les affinités respectives. Chaque groupe avait été ensuite mené dans une enclave propre à lui pour dîner entre ami. Chaque enclave avait un thème différent, mais toutes se rapportaient soit à des époques soit à des thèmes d'halloween. Il y a avait au maximum une vingtaine de personne dans une salle. Les repas eux aussi variaient, mais étaient en rapport avec le thème de la salle correspondante. Les Maraudeurs ainsi que leurs cavalières se retrouvèrent à 7 dans une salle dont le thème était le Far West. Quel étrange hasard !

Puis vers 9h, les couples s'étaient rassemblés de nouveau devant la porte d'entrée de la grande salle pour assister au bal. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les élèves en restèrent bouche bée. La grande salle avait été aménagée comme l'aurait été un bal sous Louis XIV, comme le firent remarquer certains élèves en histoire du monde. Des serviteurs étaient là pour leur servir à boire. Ceux-ci étaient habillés en courtisans du XVIIème siècle. Dumbledore convia les élèves à entrer dans la grande salle. Il invita après des danseurs professionnels à ouvrir le bal, puis aux élèves de se joindre aux danseurs sur la piste de danse.

James, Lily, Sirius, Phyla, Rémus et Icéa passèrent une agréable soirée à danser et blaguer autour de bierreaubeure. Peter essayait désespérément d'approcher une fille pour tenter de danser avec, mais tous ses essais se soldèrent par des échecs. Puis vint le moment de leur disparition du bal.

-« TOUT LE MONDE ARRETE DE DANSER ! CECI EST UN HOLD-UP ! » Dit une voix magiquement augmentée de volume. « METTEZ TOUS LES MAINS SUR VOTRE TETE. DANS 10 MINUTES NOUS VOULONS QUE TOUS LES OBJETS DE VALEUR AINSI QUE TOUT L'ARGENT SE RETROUVE DANS CE SAC. NOUS UTILISONS UN SORT POUR CONNAITRE QUI NOUS MENT ET NE NOUS REMET PAS SON ARGENT OU OBJET DE VALEUR. MERCI DE VOTRE COOPERATION PASSIVE. »

A ce moment-là on vit clairement 4 jeunes hommes, le visage caché, mais habillé en voleur du far west. Ils tenaient tous en respect les élèves grâce à leur simili armes. Mais un élève qui eut le malheur de rire se retrouva avec des crapauds sortant de sa bouche.

-« LE COMPTE A REBOUR A COMMENCER. ET NE CHERCHEZ PAS LES PROFESSEURS, ILS ONT ETE APPELES POUR UNE URGENCE. » Dit l'un des hold-upeurs. « NOUS RECHERCHONS AUSSI 3 JEUNES FILLES : MESDEMOISELLES LILY, ICEA ET PHYLA. ELLES SONT PRIEES DE NOUS REJOINDRE À L'ENTREE. »

Les quatre garçons étaient tellement occupés par leur hold-up et kidnapping qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de l'approche de trois silhouettes minces sur des balais. Ces trois silhouettes noires se disposèrent en triangle au dessus des garçons. A un signal commun, elles foncèrent vers les garçons.

-« Hey par ici les garçons ! Vous pensiez pouvoir attaquer Poudlard sans vergogne ? EH BIEN NON ! NOUS SOMMES LES VENGEUSES MASQUEES ! NOUS SOMMES LA POUR DEFENDRE LA VEUVE ET L'ORPHELIN… »

-« Mais y'a pas de veuve ici… ah moins que MC Gonagall le soit… QUELLE HORREUR TU IMAGINES MC GONAGALL MARIEE, JA… oups… » Fit une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sirius.

-« BEN C'EST POUR L'ECOLIER ET L'ORPHELIN ! IDIOT ! Et je crois que vous vous êtes dénoncés les garçons… ! Notre rôle s'arrête là les filles ! » Dit une deuxième vengeuse masquée.

Elles étaient vêtues d'un pantalon très moulant en cuir noir, d'un corset du même matériau et de bottes à talon aiguille en argent. Pour cacher leur identité, elles portaient un masque noir qui moulait leur visage grâce à un sort. Il leur donnait aussi des pseudo oreilles de chat.

-« Il nous reste une dernière action à finir les filles ! Vite ! Les professeurs arrivent ! » Dit encore une autre vengeuse.

A ces mots, chaque vengeuse prit un bandit, le hissa sur son balai, et entreprit de sortir de la grande salle par l'entrée des hiboux. Il ne resta qu'un seul des Daltons à l'entrée de la grande salle. Un Dalton petit et dodu.

-« Bon alors les garçons on dit merci à qui ? » Dit moqueuse une des vengeuses, celle qui avait des cheveux aussi brun que l'ében.

-« Bon d'accord, on dit merci les FILLES ! » Reconnut le bandit aux cheveux fous.

-« Non pas merci les filles, mais merci LES VENGEUSES MASQUEES ! » S'écrièrent les filles.

-« Bon j'aimerais bien savoir qui se cache sous ces masques. Vous en pensez quoi les filles ? » Lança la vengeuse aux cheveux blonds avec un regard complices vers les autres vengeuses.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit un geste négligé mais qui permit d'enlever le masque des bandits.

-« Bon d'accord, nous reconnaissons être les Maraudeurs… » Fit Rémus. « Mais vous qui êtes vous ? »

-« Nous sommes les filles qui vous ont fait marché depuis le début ! » Cria la vengeuse aux cheveux roux en enlevant son masque.

On vit alors trois filles enlever leurs masques : une fille blonde, Icéa la Douce ; une fille brune, Phyla la Terrible et une fille rousse, Lily la Flamboyante. Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée.

-« Vous voulez dire que toute l'histoire des cow-boys, de nous faire marcher en rigolant… de dire que ça serait marrant de faire un hold-up, tout ça, c'était juste pour nous faire marcher ?... » Dit Sirius.

-« Ben ouais… » Répondirent les trois filles en même temps avec naturel.

Les garçons ses regardèrent, ahuris. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

-« Et pourquoi si je peux demander ? » Demanda Rémus.

-« Ben tout simplement que pour une fois vous soyez pris à votre propre piège ! » Répondit triomphalement Lily avec un grand sourire.

-« Et maintenant vous comptez faire quoi ? Maintenant que vous avez gagné ? » Demanda un James quelque peu amer, mais bon joueur.

Les trois filles se regardèrent, claquèrent un doigt, et leur robe de bal réapparut.

-« Ben maintenant nous allons profiter de notre fin de soirée avec vous, chers messieurs… »Fit langoureusement Phyla, en prenant Sirius par le bras.

Les garçons changèrent leurs déguisements de bandit en costume élégant de bal et prirent chacun leur cavalière par le bras.

-« Eh bien mesdames ! Nous sommes à votre entière disposition ! » Lança James en regardant Lily avec un regard gourmant. « Nous allons vous montrer une salle que vous n'avez jamais vu de toute votre vie ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard complice à ses compères de fortunes et d'infortunes.

James emmena Lily dans des thermes. Elle fut impressionnée même si elle en connaissait l'existence grâce à sa lecture active de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ils y passèrent la fin de soirée entre les différents bains à vapeur, bouillonnants, les différents jets et autres attractions. Ils passèrent une soirée entre tendre amour et doux désir. A faire attention aux sentiments de l'autre, à se toucher sans jamais aller bien loin. Il faut tout de même avouer que Lily était époustouflante en maillot de bain triangle noir. Ce fut une parfaite soirée romantique, puis James raccompagna Lily à son dortoir vers 6 heures du matin.

-« J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée… entre le hold-up, le bal et la piscine… » Fit-il en souriant.

-« Oui bien sûr, c'était super James, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir accompagné… mais au fait, vous auriez voulu nous faire quoi avec votre « simili » kidnapping ? Hein ? Vous prévoyiez quoi ? Nous avions tout prévu à part ça. Je suppose que c'était la Maraudeuse touch ! »

-« Eh bien si jamais je te le dis, Lily, je ne serais plus un vrai Maraudeur. Mais je peux t'avouer que cela reste en tout bien tout honneur. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Bien sûr… en tout bien tout honneur…toi, James, tu essaies de me faire gober ça ! » Rigola Lily.

-« Ben on peut toujours essayer ! » Dit James gêné d'être découvert. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

-« Ben… pas mal essayé mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Euh James… y'a un chapeau sur notre porte de dortoir… »

-« Et ? »

Lily le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars.

-« COMMENT CA, TOI LE GRAND SEDUCTEUR, TU NE CONNAIS PAS LE CODE DU CHAPEAU ? ATTENDS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA, NON ? » Hurla Lily.

-« Ben non… et arrête de hurler… tu vas réveiller tout le monde… et puis grand séducteur, grand séducteur… pas si grand que ça. Je n'ai jamais séduit que toi. Et tu es ma plus grande réussite. Les autres, ce n'était que des flirts de passage pour ne pas trop me sentir exclu quand j'étais avec Sirius.» Dit James avec un grand sourire.

Lily rougit au compliment.

-« Euh pour ce qu'ils font, on ne risque pas vraiment de les réveiller…. Bon pour le chapeau, je veux bien t'expliquer. On a conclu un accord avec les filles, lorsqu'il y a un chapeau devant la porte, cela veut dire qu'on ne doit pas déranger. Il s'agit d'une raison très très personnelle. Où est-ce que je vais dormir moi ? »

-« Ben tu peux toujours dormir dans mon dortoir… » Dit James en rougissant. Il se rappelait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la dernière fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble.

-« Ben je pense que ton dortoir sera tout autant occupé. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une autre salle où l'on peut dormir ? » Demanda Lily en désespoir de cause.

James la prit par la taille et la mena vers une autre salle qui se trouvait sur le sommet d'une tour. Il y avait une baie vitrée au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir les étoiles. Un canapé pouvait se déplier et des oreillers et couvertures jonchaient le sol. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à s'installer le plus confortablement possible entre les couettes moelleuses. Ils virent ainsi le soleil se lever, mais rien de plus car ils s'endormirent au même moment.


End file.
